Something unexpected a castle Fanfic
by byLunaA
Summary: Esta historia es sobre una duda de Alexis:¿Que es mejor,vivir una historia de amor pero tener todo en contra o nunca haberla vivido?,denle una oportunidad,por favor (capítulo 27. Listo. Completo)
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, así que sean buenos ok? la historia a pesar de que suena algo loca les prometo que vale la pena, denle una oportunidad...acepto sugerencias y sus comentarios son bienvenidos¡**

**capitulo 1 concierto...pleito.**

_"La mayoría de los días Alexis Castle despertaba deseando que el día terminara con la misma rapidez con la que había comenzado,deseaba que el dolor se fuera,que la clase terminara...que la imagen de su novio besándose con su mejor amiga fuera un sueño,que la traición fuera todo menos una realidad..."_

_Lo único interesante en estos días es la temporada de conciertos en la ciudad cercana a mi universidad, y por una extraña y agradable razón conseguí un boleto para el concierto al aire libre de Adele, sabía que su música no iba a hacerme ningún bien, que al final no seria nada sano para mi, pero oportunidades como esta, no se dan fácil..._

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,"_

_Max, te juro que lo haré la próxima vez encontrare a alguien mejor que tu, y te juro que no sera un idiota, y el día que vuelva a verte, te arrepentirás por haberme lastimado..._

_Estaba tan entretenida haciéndome promesas a mi misma que no vi acercarse al tipo que tratando de besarme casi me deja tirada en el suelo,me moví algo asustada huyendo de el mientras la música cambiaba, huí y el estaba tras de mi otra vez,tratando de besarme nuevamente...grite pidiendo ayuda y cuando esta llego, fue de la persona menos esperada...Javier Esposito..._

_Cuando voltee al tipejo lo habían derribado de un puñetazo y estaba trenzado a golpes con mi defensor, que seguramente mañana tendría un ojo morado al final, el tipo este tenia mas amigos influyentes que la cantante y nos echaron a patadas del recinto...sin duda esto seria algo digno de recordarse en el futuro._

_-¿Que les dirás mañana detective?-_

_-Nada a menos que me pregunten, si se entera tu padre te mata, si se entera Kate, me mata...-_

_-Gracias-murmure _

_-De nada, es bueno recibir un golpe por rescatar a una damisela en apuros-contesto haciendo una graciosa caravana y sonriendo..pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, en ellos solo había tristeza, de esa que te vuelve apático y callado, de esa que cuando la traes a cuestas es mejor no preguntar...-nos vemos-dijo antes de alejarse lentamente._

_Un mes después de eso, había llegado al punto en que mi vida apestaba,todo en ella era un interminable circulo vicioso:estudiar, trabajar algunas horas,seguir estudiando,salir con uno o dos idiotas que buscaban sexo y al no encontrarlo, seguían de largo,estudiar nuevamente...Hasta ese fin de semana,mis amigos Dechlan Holt y Nicole,mejor conocida como "buttons", habíamos comprado unos boletos para unas conferencias en Nevada..._

_Otro concierto algunas horas después en Las Vegas fue lo que cambio mi vida..._

_Odiaba la música en verdad que si,me sentía fuera de lugar en ese sitio,y para colmo a media tocada, se armo una batalla campal,cerveza volaba a mi alrededor, seguida de vasos papitas y no se cuanta porquería mas...una tipa trato de manosearme y le regrese un par de puñetazos en plena cara...y termine en la fila de los detenidos rumbo a la comisaria..._

_¡Esto no podía pasarme a mi! pensaba mientras me tragaba la vergüenza de estar rodeada de personas de aspecto tan peculiar,llamaba a mamá desesperada, pero a esta altura ya no sabia sin no podía o no quería saber nada de mi,..._

_Para terminar la humillación, una cara conocida me miraba fijamente mientras se partía de risa...Lo mire furiosa y él dejo de reírse mientras hablaba con el mayor de los policías,un uniformado me retiro de la fila quitándome las esposas._

_-Te debo una Tadd-camino unos pasos y desapareció de mi vista, al regresar me entrego un trapo negro-no te ofendas Lex, pero apestas a cerveza y a mi bebe no vas a entrar así lo mire molesta y desdoble la camiseta negra, tenia el logotipo del grupo...era una broma de pésimo gusto.-¿Lista?-dijo minutos después asentí y galantemente me abrió la puerta del coche, nunca espere que que el condujera este tipo de vehículo era clásico y moderno al mismo tiempo, tan ajeno a la idea que yo tenia sobre llegar a mi hotel, antes de despedirnos dijo que la universidad le quedaba de camino, subí entonces por mi maleta y nos pusimos en carretera... pensé en mis amigos en las vegas, pero decidí que si caían en la cárcel lo tendrían muy merecido._

_Sorprendente mente__ el detective tenia buena platica, era inteligente y gracioso,durante la primer parte del trayecto hablamos de todo un poco,libros,cine, tonterías y música ..el era todo un apasionado de la música no se cansaba de hablar...dudo que alguien mas tuviera idea de eso, no era para nada el policía duro y sin chiste que yo me había imaginado._

_A eso de la una de la mañana, paramos para comer...y vaya que comió se trago cinco hamburguesas y cuatro charolas de papas en menos de diez minutos,al hacerle una broma, escuche su risa franca por primera vez,era clara y contagiosa, difícil de olvidar._

_Al regresar a la carretera, me recline contra la portezuela y cerré los ojos,por dentro me preguntaba ¿Que hacia el en ese concierto?, en ese lugar tan alejado de nuestra ciudad... recordé que Kate estuvo muy preocupada por el durante semanas,pero nunca me entere de las razones y quedé intrigada, en todos los años desde que mi papa comenzó a trabajar en la 12, nunca le he conocido una novia;y por Lanie estoy segura de que no es gay; después de todo lo que habíamos hablado,¿por que seguía soltero?..._

_En algún momento, la música cambio y se transformo en una balada... comenzó a cantar, su voz era hermosa,entonada y cálida de seguro era el que ganaba en las competencias de karaoke, abrí los ojos y lo mire fijamente, cantando era otro,cantando era completamente otro,me miro asombrado y lejos de detenerse cambio la canción y comenzó de nuevo,cantaba y ponía el alma en cada nota..._

_Need you now..._

_También amaba la música de ese grupo y conocía la canción yo estaba lejos de tener su voz, pero seguí la letra...al finalizar la melodía me di cuenta que había cambiado algo, habíamos cruzado esa linea y para bien o para mal estaba dispuesta a averiguar que seguía...este hombre era interesante a mis ojos..._

_Javier Esposito era un enigma, un reto, un atractivo acertijo...y yo estaba muy decidida a resolverlo..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dos largas semanas pasaron antes de que pudiéramos encontrarnos de nuevo, yo estaba en un pequeño descanso de la universidad,esperando a Kate y a la abuela para desayunar juntas, él pasó corriendo afuera del restaurante,llevaba ropa de licra, pegadisíma al cuerpo y vaya que se veìa muy bien...claro si tenías el detalle de ignorar su "masculina" cangurera rosa chillón y su camiseta de cara feliz,me vio y casi se estrella de frente con un poste, sonriendo retrocedió para saludarme.

-¿Esperando a los problemas?-

-No, estoy tratando de evitarlos, de momento los conciertos se acabaron para mi-

-Me alegro de oírlo, me da gusto verte sin policías alrededor...- jaja, él era policía.

-Sí, a mi también me da gusto, y ¿qué hace por aquí detective?-

-Llámame Javier Lex-dijo lentamente-estoy sudando todos los burritos, tacos y hamburguesas de la semana- graciosamente se dio una palmada en el abdomen, como si estuviera pasado de peso

-Y tu que nunca comes...como la gente-

-Ja ja, muy graciosa Lex, muy graciosa...-dijo ofendido

-¿Por que me llamas Lex?- pensándolo bien, esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía...

-¿Conoces la historia de Superman?-

-¿Conoces a mi papá?, claro que si, pero si lo dices por Luthor, él es calvo-

-Es calvo, pero antes de quedar bañado en criptonita, tenia un pelo tan rojo y hermoso como el suyo, señorita-

Continuamos hablando de eso por un largo rato, yo apenas podía creer que le gustara mi pelo, yo lo odiaba, justo cuando estaba a punto de reunir el valor para invitarlo a comer, lo llamaron, lo que significo que su descanso había terminado, Kate no llegaría y a mi me esperaba un largo interrogatorio por parte de la abuela...y se que no descansaría hasta saber la verdadera razón de la cara de idiota que me había quedado...y yo que estaba tan triste por mi relación perdida...sí, claro...

La noche siguiente, papa organizó una partida de poker,todos llegaron puntuales y se estaban divirtiendo...harta de estar metida en la habitación, pensando si estaría pensando en mi, baje a escondidas... irónicamente creo que él estaba pensando lo mismo, por que actuaba como si también me estuviera buscando, por que en él momento en que entré a saludarlos a todos, sus ojos color canela brillaron de emoción y al encontrarnos, ambos enrojecimos de gusto... lo saludé lentamente, acariciando su mano, espero que nadie nos haya visto detenidamente...

Dos días después para celebrar que habían resuelto otro caso, Kate organizó una cena...deliberadamente me senté frente a Javier en la mesa, nos miramos nerviosos toda la noche, apenas si podía concentrarme para comer,había tanto que decir y ni una sola oportunidad de hacerlo...luego, se le ocurrió picotear mi plato, en respuesta le di una suave patada bajo la mesa...y así terminamos la velada, pateandonos el uno al otro, y luchando por contener las carcajadas.

Ya mas tarde,Kate saco una baraja...y termino siendo una encarnizada batalla de ellas contra ellos, se apostó de todo:zapatos, corbatas, mancuernillas y estoy casi segura de que mi papá perdería hasta los calzones por la manera en la que Kate lo miraba,quería entrar en el juego, pero no tenía nada que apostar y nadie contra quien hacerlo...él me miraba intrigado y divertido, quería apostarle algo a el, pero el cobarde no se dejaba...luego en el momento en que estaban todos distraídos acusando a Ryan de hacer trampa, Javier puso su celular en la mesa, y lo señaló y me señaló a mí...entendido... luego de un rápido juego de manotazo,me dejé ganar...haciendo señas con los dedos en la mesa le fui dictando mi número lentamente, de todos modos ya había ganado yo misma...

Subí a encerrarme en mi cuarto,enrojecida casi como mi cabello,emocionada por que estuve con él tanto tiempo, y algo triste, por que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de llamarme o no...

Un minuto después, un Whatsapp llegó...una carita feliz y supe que era suya, había mil cosas que preguntar y decir, pero lo mejor seria llevarlo poco a poco, yo sabía que estaba mal, que tarde o temprano algo saldría mal, que alguien acabaría herido, pero era una de esas situaciones en las que la huida era una cobardía y el permanecer suicidio, pero ¿que podía hacer?...

Algo en su mirada me decía quédate...sabía que no debía.. pero era demasiado atractivo para ignorarlo...

Gracias por leer hasta aqui¡ acepto sugerencias y recomendaciones acerca de las cosas que quieren que pasen y si tienen una cancion que les quede bien a estos dos, se las voy a agradecer¡


	3. Chapter 3

**Algo arriesgado (Javier POV)**

_Definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco,a mi edad, estoy emocionado por encontrarme con ella otra vez...ella, la hija de mis amigos, la que yo mismo vi crecer ante mis ojos...ella que me hace correr el riesgo..._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you..._

_Esa canción nunca me había parecido tan cierta...y lo peor de todo es que no se ni por que me pasa esto...no me canso de recordar cuando la vi en aquel concierto, apenas podía creerlo Alexis estaba huyendo, con todo ese miedo en sus ojos y un idiota pisando le los talones, el tipo la llamó zorra y le partí la cara a puñetazos... claro esta que nos sacaron,y mis 500 dolares del boleto fueron perdidos, pero no me arrepiento, después me enteré que Junior era el hijo del alcalde..._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end..._

_Cuando salimos, al verla iluminada por las luces y con la luna llena a su espalda, fue como si me dieran un puñetazo en el pecho, siempre había sido una niña para mí,la hija pequeña del que consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos, la niñita de mi jefa y amiga...esa noche fue diferente._

_El diminuto vestido azul que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo como un guante, resaltando la blancura de su piel, resaltando unas curvas que de verdad no imaginaba que pudiera tener, el cabello rojizo le caía en suaves rizos enmarcando el azul luminoso de sus ojos y sus zapatos;de verdad no se como no se cayó con esas trampas mortales que llevaba puestas;sus piernas se me hicieron interminables, me quede sin aire solo de imaginarla un poco mas cerca de mi, estaba asombrado... y segundos después la realidad me cayo encima.. yo era un anciano para ella._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful..._

_Un mes después, en otra ciudad, mientras visitaba a un buen amigo, me di cuenta de que ella era un imán para los problemas...la vi y ella no a mí, la perdí de vista y cuando volví a verla estaba entre una bola de delincuentes listos para la correccional ..estaba aterrorizada, tan ajena a ese lugar, ni idea tenía que este tipo de música pudiera ser de su agrado, estaba a punto de llorar cuando me vio, me reí a carcajadas...y ella se ofendió por que me miró furiosa y estoy casi seguro de que me maldecía en cada uno de los idiomas que conocía._

_No quise dejarla sola, y ella no quiso quedarse, en carretera yo estaba nervioso, asustado, prácticamente aterrado, encerrado en un espacio diminuto, le compré una camiseta, mas para cubrir la piel blanca que me arrebataba el aire,comenzamos a hablar y me di cuenta de que inteligente, madura y divertida, llena de sueños y esperanzas para su futuro, sonreía y los ojos se le iluminaban como estrellas, jugaba con su cabello, como si también estuviera nerviosa y se interesaba por cada una de las tonterías que yo le platicaba..._

_Sin poder evitarlo,hice algo que había evitado por meses, cante,cantamos juntos, Need you now... la letra correcta en quizá el momento equivocado, pero al fin y al cabo verdad, era a ella a la que necesitaba en ese momento a su risa, su alegría ..necesitaba la compañía de alguien que me hiciera sentir una persona, no un objeto o un compañero obligado..._

_You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you..._

_Yo lo sabia y sin embargo estaba aquí, encerrado en el baño de la casa de su padre, sudando escondido como un colegial,librando una batalla entre el sentido común y el botón de enviar ¿que iba a decirle?,¿ella me contestaría?, claro que si, pensé ,enrojeció hasta el tono de su cabello precioso al encontrarnos...¿que le diría? había tanto que quería saber de ella..._

_Y al final solo le envió una carita sonriendo, y eso solo por que no encontré un emoticono con la misma cara de imbécil que yo tenia, era un riesgo lo que estaba haciendo...pero al fin y al cabo me sentía después de muchos meses vivo..._

**_Gracias por leer hasta aqui y por favor dejen alguna sugerencia, solo para saber si la historia les esta gustando._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro :Costumbre, dulce tortura (Alexis POV)**

_¿Has sentido alguna vez esa ansiedad que da cuando te pasas el día mirando el celular, esperando el mensaje de ese alguien especial?...Yo sí, y llevaba en ese estado una semana entera e irónicamente el esperar sus mensajes me mantenía cuerda en época de examenes, su compañía hacía que las horas corrieran rápido..._

_En esa semana, Javier estaba pasandolas duras, tenían un caso sumamente difícil, un asesino serial que le gustaba esconder partes del cuerpo de sus víctimas..._

_"¿ocupada?" finalmente el ansiado mensaje llegó._

_"Nop,estudiando, diseccionando a una persona en pequeñas piecesitas"_

_"recuerdame nunca hacerte enojar (o.0)"_

_"LOL payaso¡, ¿que haces?"_

_"Pasando el tiempo,estamos estancados...¿te sobra alguna mano? a mi me falta, eso y un pie"_

_"Haha tonto...respira profundo,cierra tus ojos, ya tienes todas las pistas, solo necesitas verlas en el orden adecuado ¿ok?"_

_"ok¡ gracias, sigue estudiando, lo haras bien, cuidate"_

_"igual tu¡"_

_Minutos después, recibí una carita enseñando la lengua...siempre enviaba una, era como si me dijera todo esta bien, yo estoy aqui...Para el fin de semana,habíamos seguido mensajeandonos casi todo el día, y esa noche cenamos juntos por primera vez..._

_Pronto, todo eso se volvió normal,éramos amigos y confiabaamos uno en el otro, tanto, que yo tenía las llaves de su departamento, jamás había pasado la noche en él, pero eso no impedía que hubiera cosas mías regadas por su sala...y lo mismo pasaba en mi dormitorio, en la silla estaba una chamarra suya y un par de camisas en el closet,su novela favorita en mi librero,su libreta de piel en mi escritorio y su guitarra en una esquina del cuarto._

_Ese fin de semana, regresé a casa de papá para descansar un poco, y estaba extrañando a Javier como una loca,según él, estaba igual, pero para cuando pudo salir de la estación era demasiado tarde para hacer alguna cosa...asi que me quedé tirada en el sillón molestandolo con mas mensajes riendo cual tonta con las respuestas... y tan distraída que no ví a Kate..._

_-¿Nuevo novio?-_

_-¡No!-contesté ,"ya quisiera" pensé-para nada, solo un amigo-_

_-Llamame metiche, pero por tu cra no parece que sea solo un amigo...-_

_-Es complicado, parece que somos mas que amigos, pero solo somos amigos,¿entiendes?-_

_-Sí, creo que sí,solo ten cuidado de no salir lastimada-_

_-No hay problema,jamás pasará nada, él nunca me verá de otra manera Kate, asi que mis esperanzas murieron mucho antes de nacer-_

_-Pues que tonto, no sabe de lo que se pierde-dijo dandome un suave beso en la coronilla-solo piensa esto, ¿Estas segura de que solo pueden ser amigos?-_

_-Sí-dije tristemente, ignorando el deseo de pensar en algo más_

_-Ten cuidado de no confundirte, no quiero que salgas lastimada-_

_Tarde..._

**Gracias por leer... y gracias tambien a las personas que me estan ayudando a construir esta historia:Karla, Carl y Raquel por su ayuda, les estaré eternamente agradecida¡**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:Descubrimiento (Alexis POV)**

_Lo que comenzó aquella noche,se repitió muchas veces, empezamos probando restaurantes,cines,peliculas, libros y un par de conciertos...a pesar de la diferencia de edades era imposible resistirse a esa necesidad de saber el uno del otro, escuchar su voz antes de dormir y al día siguiente al despertar, hacía que cada día fuera lago digno de disfrutarse...me conocía y yo sentía que lo conocía mas que nadie en el mundo..._

_Pero aún asi me daba la impresión de que el verdadero Javier estaba escondido detrás de una muralla,y en verdad esperaba que él me diera una oportunidad de conocerlo, algo comenzaba a cambiar lentamente, aunque yo no queria reconocerlo..._

Tres meses después

_Un suceso cambio mi historia para siempre: Amanda Kate Ryan nació sana,después de un embarazo dificíl, y era una cosita pequeña y preciosa que había heredado los ojitos azules de su padre, sostenerla era una sensación maravillosa, que me hacía pensar en mi propio futuro...hasta que fijé los jos en la puerta de la habitación de Jenny...entonces tener a la niña entre mis brazos fue una verdadera bendición, por que en ese momento lo unico que deseaba era darle de puñetazos a la enfermera resbalosa que acariciaba el brazo de Javier..._

_Durante un segundo,mientras el trataba de escapar de ella, nos miramos fijamente y me perdí por completo en el color de sus ojos...Esas mariposas en mi estómago no estaban bien, no podia ser, estaba celosa,celosa y furiosa...¡no!...no podía estar celos, por que eo significaba que lo veía diferente, estar celosa implicaba que me estaba enamorando de él...luego que se acercó a mí , me dijo algunas palabras y me quito a la bebé de los brazos, salí por unos momentos de la habitación, huyendo, tratando de recuperarme, de ignorar los efectos que ese descubrimiento había tenido en mi cabeza,regresé y lo ví, sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña...y sin poder evitarlo imaginé un escenario diferente y perfecto...Ahi, en ese preciso momento supe que estaba perdida y que no servia de nada mentirme...no me estaba enamorando...YA lo estaba, estaba enamorada de Javier...enamorada de lguien que solo me vería como su mejor amiga..._

_Lo único que quería en ese momento era esconderme,enterrarme a llorar en algun hueco del mundo,llorar, llorar por idiota, gritar por que todos los esfuerzos que hice, todos los consejos que recibí fueron en vano...quería llorar, sentarme y llorar entre sus brazos..._

_Al salir del hospital estaba callada, ida y entonces sus palabras me trajeron de regreso a la realidad de un golpe...¡Diantres!, había olvidado por completo el festival de lectura en la universidad, yo deseaba encontrar una excusa para no ir, pero no tuve corazon al verlo tan emocionado..._

Esta podia haber sido como cualquier otra de nuestras salidas,pero ahora lo veia con otros ojos, y dolía, dolía como el infierno cada roce,cada acercamiento,dolía caminar a su lado, sintiendo su aliento tibio en el cuello,dolía sentir nuestras manos entrelazadas...estaba muriendo lento,igual que mis sueños...Caminamos en silencio bajo las lamparas, y las antorchas esparcidas en el jardín, y al ver el escenario, sabía que no podia resistirse a cantar algo, con esa vieja guitarra...ojala que no lo hubiera hecho...

De todas las canciones tuvo que escoger "celos de mi guitarra" de José Luis Perales...¡Vaya manera de romperme el corazón!...

Tal pareciera que estaba confundido por mi silencio, no dejaba de mirarme y de tocarme a cada paso,acariciaba mi cara casi desesperado...suspiré y en la entrada de mi edificio lo mire fijamente,en un arranque de valentía le pregunté algo que me estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía meses...

-¿Por que estamos haciendo esto?- y espere la respuesta...

Me di la vuelta dejandolo solo para que no me viera llorar...me canse de esperar una respuesta que sabía bien que no iba a llegar...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 My Never (blue october Javier POV)**

_Aquella noche corrí tras Alexis en cuanto pude reaccionar, y aunque no entendía muy bien que había pasado, ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas fue mas de lo que yo pude soportar..._

_"Will you think of me  
In time?  
It's never my luck  
So never mind_

I wanna say your name  
But the pain starts again  
It's never my luck  
So never mind..."

_Me dolía verla tan triste, por que tenía una respuesta para su pregunta y quizá no fuera la que ella esperaba, la más correcta o quizá la mas sensata...pero la tenía:Todo este circo de las llamadas, mensajes y salidas tenia un por que, uno muy fuerte...uno que ni yo esperaba...Hago esto por que soy un idiota, un idiota que esta perdidamente, completamente enamorado, enamorado de ti... _

_Pero salio huyendo sin darme tiempo de decir ni una sola palabra..._

_" had a dream that you were with me  
It wasn't my fault  
You rolled me over, flipped me over  
A somersault  
And that doesn't happen to me  
I've never been here before  
I saw forever in my never  
And I stood outside her heaven..."_

_Durante esa semana la llamé cientos de veces, pero no me contestó ninguna, todo estaba mal y lo único que pasaba por mi mente es que no quería perderla ¡ estaba desesperado!, nunca sabes cuán profundo es el efecto de una persona en tu vida, hasta que deja de estar en ella...y a mí me toco aprenderlo de la peor manera..._

_La extrañaba, extrañaba su alegría, su voz, sus mensajes graciosos, extrañaba ser la causa de sus sonrisas, ser ese hombre que empece a ser para ella...la amaba y eso me asustaba...me aterrorizaba querer un futuro con ella, aunque todo fuera un riesgo, la quería a ella y todos los problemas y desafíos que eso implicaba..._

_"Will you wait for me  
In time?  
It's never my luck  
So I'll say never mind_

And I've lost a lot of what I  
Don't expect to ever return  
I tend to push them  
Til the pushing's gone from hurting to burn  
I always take them to that place  
I thought they wanted to go  
Then end up dancing round  
This clown commands applause at his show ..."

_Así que como buen acosador desesperado, aparecí casualmente por los jardines de la universidad, ese fin de semana habían instalado una enorme pantalla y planeaban pasar unas películas al aire libre...¿Forrest Gump, en serio?._

_Nos vimos y me sonrió, sin decir una palabra camine a su lado y buscamos un lugar para sentarnos al pie de un árbol ..me estaba matando tenerla tan cerca y sentirla tan lejos, ¡si tan solo supiera lo que siento!, si tan solo tuviera el valor..._

_"I had a dream that you were with me  
And it wasn't my fault  
You rolled me over, flipped me over  
A somersault  
And that doesn't happen to me  
I've never been here before  
I saw forever in my never  
And I stood outside her heaven ..."_

_Ya habíamos visto esta película antes y sabía que se quedaría dormida en la misma parte, sin darme cuenta como, tenía su cabeza en mi pecho mientras ella dormía tranquilamente, me deleite con el aroma a duraznos de su cabello, teniéndola así, todo era perfecto, tan perfecto que no resistí el impulso de besarla dulcemente, y ella se movió lo que causo que el beso inocente que iba a darle en la mejilla terminara demasiado cerca de sus labios...ha debido pensar que era un aprovechado, por que me miro confundida y se levanto diciendo que ya era tarde ..._

_Escuchar finalmente su voz, me lleno de fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo me recordó la realidad...ella era joven y hermosa, ¿quien era yo para robarme sus años?, ¿que haria ella con un vejestorio como yo?...Triste, camine tras de ella hasta llegar a las escaleras de su edificio...en silencio..._

_"And I can only dream of you in sleep  
But I'll never see sunlight again  
I can try to be with you  
But somehow I'll end up just losing a friend  
And I can only reach for you, relate to you  
I'm losing my friend  
Where did she go?  
Where? ..."_

_-Alexis, por favor, espera un momento-suplique_

_-Lo siento Javi, todo esto es un error-dijo mirándome fijamente-lo siento debo irme,tengo que irme-_

_-Háblame, por favor, ¿Que te hice?, ¿que te pasa?-_

_-Déjalo así-murmuro llena de tristeza_

_-No, no voy a hacerlo, ¿dime que pasa?-_

_-Pasa que no podemos continuar haciendo esto-entonces nos señalo, esto no podía pasar_

_-¿por que?-pregunte desesperado, rezando por que no me odiara_

_-Por que te amo...-soltó de pronto haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera de un golpe._

_-00000-0000-0000-0000-000-_

Bueno,que les parece? dejen comentarios y gracias nuevamente a las personas que me estan acompañando en esta aventura¡


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Ruptura.**

_Con el corazón a punto de romperse de la emoción Javier impidió que Alexis se fuera corriendo a la puerta, delicadamente la tomó de la mano y caminaron un poco alejándose de los curiosos,ella parecía aterrada,confundida, y al mismo tiempo muy segura de lo que había dicho..._

_Pasaron unos minutos y entonces si comenzaron a discutir en serio...y ninguno parecía tener ganas de calmarse o de llegar a un acuerdo... ahí estaban ambos enzarzados en un si y no que no les daba tregua, uno decía que estaba bien y el otro repetía que estaba mal...hasta que salió la verdadera razón del problema..._

_-¿tu crees que eres el único al que han engañado o tratado como una basura?-grito ella en medio de la desesperación-¡No lo eres!, a todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos han utilizado Javier-respiró hondo tratando de impedir que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-A todos nos han roto el corazón pero mas alla de eso. de los errores que se hayan cometido llega un tiempo en el que ya pagaste suficiente, ¡Ya pagaste suficiente! y si, probablemente no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que te haya pasado o de quien fue la que te hizo tanto daño, pero aún así puedo ver cuanto te duele y se me parte el corazón por que quiero ayudarte, quiero curarte... pero ni siquiera me das la oportunidad...-_

_-No es asi-murmuró el, aunque sabía que mentía_

_-Te escudas en el silencio, es decir que estas roto, que eres sombrío,que estas roto...¡Y lo estas!, y eso esta bien, todos lo estamos, nadie en este mundo es perfecto, y yo te quiero así tal como eres... y mereces ser feliz, eres digno de ser amado,date una oportunidad Javier, la mereces-_

_-No-_

_-Claro que sí, y se que tienes miedo, pero no puedes dejar que el miedo te paralice no dejes que ese miedo te arrebate tu vida, no lo mereces, y la que te hizo daño tampoco merece que frenes tu vida solo por ella, no es un Dios que merezca tu lealtad eterna, ¡date cuenta de eso!- ella respiro hondo tratando de calmarse-¿que es lo que te da tanto miedo-_

_-Lastimarte-_

_-Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?, pero no soy una niña, no soy tan débil y puedo vivir con este dolor, si eso significa que podemos estar juntos-_

_-Alexis, ¿Por que quieres estar conmigo?, no soy lo correcto para ti-_

_-Y yo tampoco soy lo correcto para ti,pero quiero estar contigo, ¿no te das cuenta que nada de eso me importa?-sonrió un poco al decir esto, pero el hombre no cambio su desicion-Me asombras, ¿Como puede ser que seas la persona mas inteligente y a la ves la mas ingenua que conozco?-_

_-Esto no esta bien,yo soy mayor, tengo edad para ser tu padre-_

_-Y aun así no lo eres, y no te escudes en la edad por que eso es solo un numero, jóvenes o viejos tienen la misma capacidad de amar y de dañar...lo único que puedo ver es que das excusas y excusas, por que no quieres que te ame... pero ya es tarde-_

_-Alexis no es eso, en verdad que no- como vencer el miedo,¿ como?_

_-¡Entonces dime que es!, ¿acaso te da miedo lo que piensen los demás , ¡Que se jodan! no es su vida, y si no es eso, ¡ Háblame! dime que es, por que si hay una solución quiero encontrarla-_

_-No quiero que cargues conmigo, con mis problemas-_

_-¿Y quien te dijo que pienso cárgalos quiero compartirlos,quiero ayudarte,quiero amarte, pero tu no me dejas hacerlo, entonces no soy suficiente para ti, ¿es eso? o es que solo soy un pasatiempo para ti, ¿lo soy?- cerró los ojos ante las lagrimas que los abrillantaban_

_-No, no digas eso-_

_-¿Entonces?, solo te funciono como amiga,¿es eso?, o te da tanto miedo lo que sientes por mi, por que lo sientes ¿verdad?-dijo acercándose lentamente hasta el, tocando suavemente su mejilla morena con la mano-tus ojos me dicen que si, te conozco-con una suave caricia en la base de su oreja mientras lo tocaba, se paró de puntillas y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, saboreandolo por primera vez, embriagándose con su aroma, así, como tanto había deseado...El quiso entonces profundizar el beso, quería que ella supiera cuanto la amaba, pero era mas fuerte el estúpido instinto de protegerla y se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Que va a pasar si el día en que me conozcas realmente no soy lo que tu esperabas?, ¿lo has pensado?, que tal si solo crees que me quieres y terminas desperdiciando tu vida, ¿que vas a hacer entonces?-pregunto con el corazón en la mano-Eso es lo que me da miedo, no quiero que cometas un error-_

_-¿y tu te has puesto a pensar que vas a hacer si esto funciona?-suspiró si dejar de pelear-Quiero correr el riesgo, quiero saber si funciona, no quiero pasarme la ida imaginando historias, ¡Quiero vivirlas! y si al final nos damos cuenta de que no funciona, pues ni modo, lo intentamos al menos ...Pero tú no quieres correr ese riesgo, así que me rindo, Javier me rindo...estoy harta de demostrarte que te amo con cada mensaje, cada llamada, estoy harta de decir que te amo y de ver como lo ignoras, me rindo-entonces la joven hizo como si fuera a irse_

_-No, no te vayas así, por favor espera..-_

_No quiero irme, pero en este momento es lo unico que puedo hacer...mereces ser feliz, mereces ser amado, solo date la oportunidad, lo mereces-_

_Al decir esto,se dio la vuelta alejándose entre los arboles, dejándolo ahí, sumido en la confusión y con el corazón completamente roto..._

_Al pasar los minutos, el rudo detective logró sentarse en una de las bancas de piedra, ocultando la cabeza entre las manos, hizo lo que llevaba años evitando...lloró, lloró amargamente por que esta vez había perdido a la única mujer que realmente había amado en toda su vida..._

_-00000000000-000000000000-00000000-_

_Gracias por leer hasta aqui¡_


	8. Chapter 8 Infierno (Javier POV)

**Capitulo 8 Infierno (Javier POV)**

_Ya había pasado varias noches sin dormir, dando vueltas a todas las cosas que había hecho, pero mas a todas aquellas que habia dejado de hacer..._

_Me concentrè tanto en encontrar los contras en la posibilidad de una relaciòn que ni oportunidad le di a Alexis de explicarme nada...y al final ni yo fui capaz de contarle el por que de mi actitud,aún dentro de todo, sus palabras me resonaban en la cabeza, "¿Y si funciona?" a estas alturas ya no sabìa que me daba mas miedo, lo que ella sentia por mi, o lo que yo estaba sintiendo por ella..._

_Para el tercer dia sin dormir, estaba que echaba chispas, todo me molestaba...y me molestaba mas el no saber de ella,sabía que la habìa herido,sabía que estaba mal... y como buen macho, me hice la firme promesa de olvidarla...y como es sabido,hasta el aire me la recordaba,no podìa ni encender la radio, por que todas las canciones tenìan sentido, uno doloroso, pero un sentido...en medio de la deseperaciòn me ganaba la risa...a mi edad y lloriqueando por un corazòn roto..._

_Lo ùnico que me quedaba para sostenerme era el trabajo,concentrarme en él y dejar fuera todo lo demas.Y estaba funcionando, hasta esa noche...cinco minutos antes de terminar el turno, nos llegò el dato, un cuerpo abandonado en un parque..._

_La vida es cruel e injusta,Alexis y yo habiamos estado tantas veces en este jardín,paseando tomados de la mano,leyéndonos uno al otro a la sombra de los arboles, yo cantandole suavemente con la guitarra,¡la extrañaba tanto! sacudi la cabeza, para espantar los recuerdos,y justo a tiempo, Ryan venia caminando frente a mi, y tras de èl Lanie tenia cara de pocos amigos...Caminamos juntos hasta la escena del crimen, era una joven,19-21 años,trauma en la cabeza, posiblemente un asalto,cuando baje la vista hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado comenze a temblar...tenìa la piel blanca y unos zapatos muy familiares,la forense movio la gorra de la joven y una melena de cabello rojizo me corto la respiracion por completo,al moverla completamente para ponerla en la bolsa me di cuenta de que tenia una camiseta igual a la que yo le regale a Alexis en aquel concierto,comeneze a hiperventilar y salí huyendo antes de pasar la verguenza de desmayarme frente a mis amigos,literalmente me escondi tras los arboles , tratando de controlar los temblores y las nauseas...me sentia perdido y aterrado, sudando frio me repetia "no es ella", "no puede ser ella" ¡Dios! que no sea ella...suplicaba pasandome las manos por la cabeza...no puede ser ella..._

_No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, abrazandome las rodillas,presa del pànico, hasta que senti la mano de alguien en mi hombro_

_-¿Espo estas bien?-pregunto suavemente,me negué-vete a casa y descansa, trabajaste demasiado-me negue de nuevo, no podía rendirme, debia ser fuerte y quedarme-es una orden, ¡Vete a tu casa!, ¿quieres que te lleve?-ella me miro fijamente,y me tendio la mano para levantarme-cuando te tranquilices, hablamos ¿ok?-entonces me abrazo y por un segundo me rendi en sus brazos-Javi,descansa,-miré horrorizado la camilla pasar rumbo a la van del forense-Mirame-ordenó-No es Alexis,Javier, no es Alexis-si ella supiera..._

_Salí huyendo de ahí,en un taxi para no correr riesgo,llegue a casa y me derrumbe en la puerta,pasaron horas antes de que pudiera moverme de ahí, llame a Gates, reportandome enfermo, desconecte el telèfono y apagué el celular,no queria, no podìa hablar con nadie y necesitaba estar completamente solo._

_En verdad necesitaba ahogarme en el alcohol,beberme el gabinete hasta el fondo...pero sabía que esta pena solo Dios me la sacaba...Escondido en las sombras, sentado en ese sillón junto a la ventana que tanto adoraba ella,contemple las pocas fotos que teniamos juntos...Su hermosa sonrisa en el zoológico con su sombrero de león,la primera vez que le tomé la mano,exactamente al primer mes de que empezamos a salir,ella con ese vestido gris entallado en el baile de otoño en la universidad,por poco y yo no llego esa noche,Beckett casi nos descubre,pero bailamos juntos,sus ojos verdes brillaban casi como las luces de los arboles,extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, en otra foto estaba ella leyendo en el sillón frente a mi,en otra me sonreìa en la cocina con un gran tazón de helado la primera vez que vimos Forrest Gump,habría pasado el resto de mi vida con ella dormida en mi pecho,Ella tocando mi guitarra y yo cantando suavemente a su oìdo...ella sosteniendo la guitarra cuando apenas la enseñaba, yo abrazandola por la espalda mientras ponia las pisadas correctas,ella sonrojada mientras le cantaba al oido...¿que habìa hecho?,¿como le fuí a romper el corazón asi?_

_No me derrumbe totalmente hasta que llegue hasta la última foto, la mas reciente,tomada una semana antes de que Amanda naciera...antes de que metiera la pata y lo echara todo a perder...Fue en un hotel, celebraban el final de unas conferencias con una cena formal...;y claro, ahi voy de agregado social, odiaba el traje de gala,me picaba la camisa y juro que me veía igualito a un mesero, pero Alexis se veía hermosa, con ese vestido azul cobalto,le brillaba la piel,y su hermoso cabello le enmarcaba la cara a la perfección,toda la noche la miré como un idiota, estaba deslumbrado por esa belleza que me tomaba la mano bajo la mesa y me sonreía como si fuera el ùnico hombre en el mundo;Sarah,la chica de la mesa de al lado la tomó para nosotros,Lex sonreìa mientras aceptaba posar a mi lado y el sorprendido fui yo,cuando se sento en mis piernas, mi cabeza encajó perfectamente en su hombro desnudo,recuerdo cerrar los ojos mientras saboreaba el aroma de su cabello,de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío...sonreí como un idiota al sentir el flashazo...Luego alguien mas nos tomo otra foto a los tres juntos,Lex no se movió ni un centimetro mientras Sarah se ponía detras de mi y sonreía...¿Quiénes eran hoy esas personas?..._

_Debí haber sido mas valiente, por una vez en mi vida debí ser todo un egoista y tomar lo que deseaba,debí tomar el riesgo,la amaba...y estaba asustado por que ella sentía lo mismo por mí,pero lo sentía..._

_Y ya era tarde,si le decia cuanto la amaba, no me iba a creer..._

_Dejé que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por mi cara,y recorde las palabras de mi abuela..."Los hombres de verdad,lloran cuando se dan cuenta de que han perdido aquello que mas aman"seguí torturandome con los recuerdos, mientras afuera Ryan casi tiraba la puerta a golpes llamandome..._

_Nunca había sentido la soledad caer tan fuerte sobre mi mismo,nunca había extrañado a alguien de verdad...descubri de mala manera que la soledad y la añoranza son las dos caras de una misma cosa...y ambas dolian demasiado..._

_Para colmo, mi vecina se puso a cantar... "How" Regina Spektor...Gracias..._

**Gracias a todos por leer hasta aqui¡**


	9. Chapter 9 Un paso atrás (Alexis POV)

**"How can i forget your love?**

**how can i,nevr see you again**

**there`s a time and place**

**for one more sweet embrace**

**and is time...ohh**

**when it all...ohh**

**when wrong**

**I guess you know by now**

**that we will meet again somehow..."**

_Habían pasado días desde que Javier y yo peleamos...y éstos habían sido los peores, no podía para de pensar,de intentar olvidar, de intentar odiarlo...de intentar comer,dormir o de hacer cualquier cosan que no fuera estar hecha un bulto en el sillón...apenas termine las clases y salí huyendo a casa de papá,Kate y él estaban tan ocupados con un caso, que ni cuenta se dieron que yo estaba ahí._

_Curiosamente,la víctima se parecia mucho a mí, asi que se sacaron un buen susto y a mi no me importo,pero estaba preocupada por Javier, Kate dijo que se había sentido mal y no sabían nada de él..._

_Los hombres se quejan de nosotras cuando callamos, pero no hay nada en el mundo mas dificil que lidiar que con uno de ellos en silencio...siempre es mas facil uno enojado, de esos que te dicen hasta de lo que vas a morirte...se vuelve desesperante cuando no te contestan ni el teléfono._

_No voy a negar que llore mas de la mitad del tiempo y que leí millones de veces todos sus mensajes y que escuche cientos de veces sus canciones,sus videos, y me abraze a su guitarra,durmiendo con sus camisas...viviendo un infierno, lo que no podia creer era todo ese dolor, si ya me habian roto el corazón antes,¿ por que dolía tanto esta vez?..._

**"How, Oh baby **

**How can I begin again?**

**how can I try to love someone new?**

**someone who isn`t you?**

**How can our love be true**

**When i`m not ohh, I`m not over you...**

** I guess you know by now,**

**that we will meet again,somehow..."**

_Entrada la noche, Kate apareció por la casa, y al saludarla la asuste, dijo que papá estaba en la estación, por que tenían muchas pistas y muy pocos detectives trabajando...ella vino a darse un baño y a llevarle ropa a él para que se cambiara...apenas desapareció por la puerta, subí el volumen del equipo de sonido, hasta llegar al punto en el que no escuchaba ni mis pensamientos...asi que, eso era yo...todo un cliché...torturandome con musica, tratando de exiliar su recuerdo de mi cabeza,esa era la parte fácil, quizá pueda lograrlo, el verdadero problema es ¿como lo saco de mi corazón?_

**"Time can come and take away the pain**

**but,I just want my memories to remain:**

**To hear you voice,to see your face,**

**There´s not one moment,I´d erase**

**you are a guest here now...**

_DE pronto sentí los brazos de la detective rodeandome por la espalda, y ese gesto suyo me quebrò completa,al siguiente segundo ella estaba sentada a mi lado acariciando mi cabello mientras me tranquilizaba _

_-Si tu amigo aquel que me platicaste te hizo daño, puedo enviarle a los chicos para que le den un susto-sin podes evitarlo comenzé a reirme, si ella supiera la verdad del asunto, dudo que fuera tan comprensiva-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio-_

_-Dèjalo así , no tiene caso-_

_-uhh, ¿pelearon?-"mas o menos" dije con una seña-ahh, ya entiendo, uno de esos pleitos donde nadie dijo nada y por no decir nada se puso peor-_

_-Algo así-_

_-Alexis, quiza sea muy tarde para intentar ser tu madre, pero quizá puedo ser tu amiga-asentí asombrada, ninguna de las anteriores conquistas de papá me había dicho eso,-¿puedo darte un consejo?-asentí-No se cual sea la historia de ustedes,pero puedo ver que te lastima bastante, ¿No puede arreglarse de algun modo?-_

_-No lo se,no se si pueda ...-_

_-Se pelearon muy en serio-"mas o menos" repetí,-¿No han hablado de eso?-_

_-No, eso es lo que me vuelve loca-dije girandome para verla a la cara-Estoy enojada, enojada conmigo por tonta, con él por terco, me enoja la situación, me duele, y siento que no quiero ni verlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo extraño, quiero verlo, quiero tenerlo cerca...-_

_-Lo sé-dijo ella haciendo una mueca-es complicado, pero algunas personas nacen con la deseperante capacidad de ser el hombre que amas y al mismo tiempo tu mejor amigo-_

_-¿y como lo separas?-_

_-no se puede, creeme ya traté- estaba mas que segura que pensaba en mi papá-y antes de que me preguntes que puedes hacer, no hay una respuesta, pero puedo decirte lo que a mi me funciono-asentí limpiandome las lagrimas-Debes analizar que es mas importante:el hombre que amas o tu amigo, se sincera contigo,Que pesa mas en tu corazón,¿todo aquello que deseas enormemente? o ¿todo aquello que ya has logrado?-awwwch, pense, asi o mas directo, resoplé sosteniendo mi cabeza entre las manos-Nadie dijo que era fácil, duele ¿verdad?, duele solo de pensarlo, pero es lo único que te queda por hacer, eso o huir...por que te van a dar ganas de huir, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarlo...-_

_-¿que hago entonces?-_

_-Da un paso atrás,-_

_-No quiero verme como una cobarde-_

_-Es que no lo haces por cobardia, es por instinto de protección,Alexis, dar un paso atrás no te hace cobarde,dar un paso atrás no significa rendirte, a veces tienes que aceptar que algunas cosas aún no estan listas para suceder, da un paso atras y espera, pero espera, no renuncies, dale tiempo al tiempo y valora la situación,-_

_-Duele-_

_-y te va a seguir doliendo, pero si vale la pena la espera por conseguir lo que quieres, el dolor esta justificado,, siempre que hay un sentimiento verdadero, hay dolor, no puedes amar si no te ha dolido antes-Ella me abrazó, fuerte, mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro-y sio aùn despues de todos los esfuerzos, se aleja, entonces no estaba destinado a suceder,entonces vas a enojarte a llorar, y tarde o temprano sanaràs, pero déjate sanar, no te estanques en el dolor,sana y comienza de nuevo, te va a dar miedo, pero no puedes vivir sola toda la vida solo por que alguien no te quiso como tu esperabas...quiza al pasar del tiempo encuentres a alguien que por cada paso atrás que tu das por huir, el da uno adelante para no dejarte nunca...-_

**"Time can come and wash away the pain**

**but I just want my mind stay the same,**

**to hear your voice, to see your face,**

**there`s no one moment I`d erase...**

**You are a guest here now..."**

_Kate de pronto se soltó a reir a carcajadas..._

_-¿que tienes?-_

_-Tu música, me da ganas de invitar a unos amigos, justo como cuando tenía tu edad-_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-Si, y eran buenísimos para las penas de amores...Julio,José,Jhonnie el caminante, Jack un inglès bien buena onda y un mexicano de Oro-_

_-¿policias?-_

_-No,aqmigos de esos que si te los presento, tu padre me asesina,te asesina a ti y usa a los chicos para encubrirlo...Tequila, wisky y Brandy... si nos mata...-ambas reimos, asi que asi era como se sentía recibir consejos de una madre..._

_-Voy a estar bien-_

_-¿Segura?-_

_-Sí, vete tranquila, te llamaré si necesito algo-_

_-Ok, cuidate-dijo dandome un beso en la frente seguido de otro abrazo._

**"So baby how,can I forget your love?**

**how can I, never see you again?"**

_Un paso atras quiza sea lo necesario en este momento,para comenzae de nuevo, pero no me rendiría, esperaría lo necesario, amaba a Javier, y lucharía por ese amor._

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y gracias a todos por sus maravillosos consejos, son el mejor publico que un escritor podria desear¡ hasta la proxima :-)**


	10. Chapter 10 Alas rotas

_Después__ de unos días de descanso auto impuesto el detective regreso con ánimos a la comisaria, después de una larga y esclarecedora platica con la capitana, se integró a la investigación de un asesinato, solo para darse cuenta que el infierno estaba a punto de desatarse, nada mas pararse frente a la pizarra blanca una cara sumamente conocida le cortó la respiración: Sarah El-Masri estaba secuestrada...la misma Sarah que se reía con sus ocurrencias,que escuchaba atenta todo lo que le platicaba, la misma chica,cuyas fotos juntos estaban escondidas en una caja negra en el fondo del armario._

_Angustiado vió como todo se iba poniendo peor al darse cuenta que Alexis estaba con ella en esa conferencia...a buena hora se habían peleado, el hubiera...Javier tuvo que ser fuerte para no derrumbarse frente a todos, firme para no suplicar que lo incluyeran en las negociaciones y discreto para no rogarle al padre de su amada que la trajera de vuelta a sus brazos... encerrándose en el armario de la limpieza ahuyentaba el pánico y después se apoyaba en las palabras de su compañero ara no desfallecer de la horas después el asunto del rescate estuvo arreglado:una fuerte cantidad de dinero y ambas chicas serian liberadas sanas y salvas...Gates los envió a casa minutos después, pero al igual que los Castle, él no iba a retirarse sin saber que sucedía decidió quedarse cerca por si algo pasaba, y salio a caminar buscando tranquilidad..._

_Minutos después alguien lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos,Jim Beckett estaba sentado en la terraza de un restaurante 24 horas,Kate le había llamado unas horas antes y el hombre había querido estar cerca de su hija,ambos compartieron la escasa información que poseían y el detective acepto la invitación a acompañarlo un rato más,hablaron de tonterías y entonces el abogado directo a la yugular le pregunto ¿como estas tu con todo esto?, al otro se le heló la sangre y solo atino a balbucear un ¿por que?, Jim respondió entre risas que se debía a la historia de cierta y muy hermosa pelirroja, cuyo padre castraría al policía en cuanto se enterara de la situación...se dio cuenta de eso por que trabajaba cerca de la universidad, y le gustaba mucho el cine al aire libre...al final fue algo gratificante hablar sin fingir, aceptar las cosas,tomar consejos y decidir...al fin y al cabo, pasara lo que pasara tenía un aliado,que a su vez lo consideraba como a un hijo..."_**Hay que tomar decisiones buenas o malas, pero hay que tomarlas, de eso se trata la vida, de decidir si quieres ser feliz o no**_" dijo y sus palabras le dieron el lo mas hondo, mientras al fondo, sonaba una canción que era mas que perfecta para la ocasión._

_Caminó de regreso a la estación, lentamente mientas imaginaba futuros desastrosos en los que la mujer que amaba nunca regresaba,luchando por calmarse entró a la salita para ver el interrogatorio,Kate estaba mostrando una parte de ella que nadie conocía,era toda una guerrera jugando al policía malo, dieron con el retrato de un hombre mayor y luego nada...Castle desapareció y media hora mas tarde trajeron a Sarah para ser interrogada,en cuanto se quedo sola, corrió a buscarlo,"Lex es fuerte"le dijo al oído "y muy valiente, recordó como abrir la cerradura con mis pasadores" ambos rieron abrazándose de nuevo "Ella esta pensando en ti Javi, quiere volver a casa por ti, te llama mientras duerme, tienes que ser tan fuerte como ella, tiene una razón para volver, espérala" antes de irse, la jovencita lo abrazo de nuevo y le murmuro un "nos vemos luego" ninguno vio a la persona que los miraba desde las sombras._

_Habían__ pasado tres días ya desde que Castle y Alexis habían vuelto de París y aún no sabía nada de ella,resignado empezó a comprender que ya la había perdido, y se quedo ahí encerrado muriendo lentamente, al anochecer apagó todas las luces y se puso a cantar con la guitarra, "Broken Wings" de Mr. mister, la misma que había escuchado aquella noche,eso era el ahora, un pájaro que quiso volar muy alto y termino tan roto como sus alas..._

**"Baby,I don´t understand why we can´t just hold on **

**to each other hands?**

**This time might be the last I fear**

**unless I make it all too clear,**

**I need you so...**

**Take these broken wings,**

**and learn to fly again, learn to live so free**

**when we hear the voices sing,**

**the book of love will open up,**

**and let us in,**

**Take these broken wings...**

**Baby, think tonight,**

**we can take what was wrong and make it wright,**

**Baby It´s all I know,**

**that you´re half of the flesh and blood, that makes me whole,**

**I need you so..."**

_Tan concentrado estaba en la canción que no escucho la puerta al abrirse..._

Gracias por leer hasta aqui¡ 

y aún mas gracias a esa personita especial que me dio la idea para la canción y la trama¡


	11. Chapter 11 Dia cero

Alexis sabia que estaba mal que era una estupidez tomar el riesgo de salirse de la casa sin avisar,sobretodo después de lo que había pasado, pero no podía quedarse un segundo mas prisionera en esa casa...salio caminar sin rumbo fijo,recordando a cada paso aquel lugar oscuro donde estuvo,evocando el silencio desesperante,que impedía saber donde estaban, luego la angustia de no saber si volvería a vera su familia,el arrepentimiento por haberse rendido sin luchar por quien amaba...tuvo que hacerse la fuerte por Sarah, pero por dentro tenia el alma desgarrada, tanto que hasta en sueños se aferraba a la esperanza de escapar para regresar a él, llamándolo ..A punto de derrumbarse,las palabras de su compañera le dieron el aliento que necesitaba,la razón para escapar...lo lograron y ella pudo llamar a casa;aunque en realidad quería llamarlo a el,ansiaba escuchar su voz,aunque si lograba que le contestara la llamada, ¿como lo explicaban luego?; así que hizo lo correcto y su padre corrió a rescatarla...un viaje largo después llegaron, y desde entonces no la habían dejado sola ni un momento, no podía arriesgarse a dormir,por miedo a que pasara de nuevo,nadie debía saber que pasaba en su cabeza...

Minutos después había llegado hasta ese edificio y desde la entrada podía escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba llamándola solo ella podía ver el corazón rompiéndose en cada acorde,sangrando con cada nota,con cada palabra..."**Baby it´s all I know,that you´re half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole...I need you so...**" abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que el ultimo acorde sonaba...

"**I**´m **W**ith **Y**ou" dijo en medio del silencio,él la miro a contra luz en la puerta, parecía un fantasma, así que se levanto soltando la guitarra y encendió la lampara,pudo verla de frente y estaba pálida,demacrada,hermosa y muy viva, se moría de ganas de abrazara, pero no quería asustarla si se acercaba demasiado...ella entendió y camino su encuentro mientras una lagrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla y una sonrisa nerviosa le iluminaba la cara,estando frente a frente,le toco la cara morena con dulzura,extendiendo la palma y acariciando la base de su oreja al mismo tiempo...el sonrió disfrutando de la caricia, inclino la cara, besandole los dedos haciéndola enrojecer...se miraron y aunque había tanto por decir ninguno dijo nada...simplemente se abrazaron, fundiéndose en el calor del otro,olvidando todo lo demás...

El tiempo paso lento a su lado, y al separarse y mirarse de nuevo, se dejaron llevar por la gravedad,cerrando los ojos,lo mismo que tardo un latido tardaron los labios en tocarse,levemente al principio, probándose, sintiéndose, en un gemido leve se besaron con desesperación entregándose el alma en ese beso, las manos después cobraron vida propia explorando, buscando acariciando...

Ambos lo sabían solo tenían el día de hoy,solo por hoy no no había miedos, no había caretas y no quedaban ganas de huir,solo eran ellos dos amándose aceptándose, murmurándose entre besos cuanto se amaban...cuando saliera el sol,ya hablarían y lo harían en serio, y entonces si había suerte, comenzarían a construir su futuro juntos...

**Capitulo 11 Día cero (Alexis POV)**

_Desperté y aún estaba oscuro,había tanto silencio a mi alrededor que por un momento creí que todo había sido un sueño...pero no, estaba cómodamente recostada sobre el pecho de Javier, arrullándome con el latido de su corazón dibujandole letras con la punta de los dedos...me sentía tan descansada como si hubiera dormido por meses,pero no, hacia apenas unas horas había llegado aquí y me habían besado igualito que en las películas...me había besado, y muy en serio, yo no supe por que fue, y ni me detuve a preguntar,llevaba deseando ese beso por meses...el cuerpo se me encendía de solo recordarlo y un escalofrió me recorría la espalda solo de pensarlo,estuvimos besándonos por un muy largo rato antes de quedarnos dormidos...tuve que enviarle un Sms a Kate para que no se preocuparan, ella sabía,sin dar detalles que necesitaba arreglar mi vida..._

_-Hola-murmure levantándome un poco sobre mi hombro, mirándolo de perfil-_

_-Me asustaste-murmuro _

_-Lo se, si te digo que lo siento,¿funciona?-hizo una mueca-lo se, la disculpa apesta,pero...-_

_-Tuve tanto miedo-_

_-Yo igual...y a causa de ese miedo quiero que me dejes hablar,¿puedo?-el asintió-Ok-dije respirando profundo y sentándome frente a el, abrazando una almohada-Toda nuestra historia nunca ha sido fácil,nos habíamos visto miles de veces,pero nunca nos conocimos...un día simplemente coincidimos en el lugar adecuado...y poco a poco nos convertimos en la vida del otro sin saber como, fuiste mi conciencia, mi cómplice, mi amigo...y el hombre que amo...y se que estas asustado, yo también lo estoy...no planee nada de esto Javi y se que tu tampoco, no es fácil pero aquí estamos...y te amo-_

_-Te amo-contesto el-pero Lex, yo...-me negué a dejarlo hablar poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios,este era mi momento y si no lo decía ahorita, no lo haría nunca...ya había gastado todas mis experiencias cercanas a la muerte por ahora_

_-Javier Esposito, se que vas a decirme que me romperás el corazón,que me vas a lastimar,que no esta bien, que esto-dije señalándonos -no esta bien,que no es correcto...y tienes razón no lo es, pero,¿que se le va a hacer? ya lo ignoramos bastante¿no crees?, te amo y me amas-resople-Y si, ten por seguro que pasara todo eso,tenlo por seguro, pero tampoco vas asalir bien librado corazón somos pólvora y chispas, nos lastimaremos...pero prometamos que vamos a evitar hacerlo...yo no quiero hacerte sufrir mas de lo que ya lo has hecho-sonreí apretando su mano-se también que es un riesgo,que siempre repites que soy demasiado joven para ti,se que temes que un día me vaya a buscar la felicidad en otra parte y que te deje, que me lleve conmigo tus ganas de vivir de nuevo-desvió la mirada, sonreí, había dado e el clavo-Lo que siento, no es un capricho o un impulso,quiero ser feliz,quiero que tu seas mi felicidad, por que tu eres mi felicidad...y también siento ese miedo...pero aun así quiero intentarlo, no soy una niña a la que tengas que proteger-me miro con mala cara,pero ni modo,que se aguante-Se que dirás que merezco algo mejor,a alguien mejor que tu..-en ese momento su mirada se ensombreció,y casi pude ver el discurso paternalista formándose en su garganta y sonreí._

_-Pero-_

_-Pero nada, se que dirás que hay alguien mejor allá afuera esperando por mi,y quizá sea cierto, pero pobre, que espere sentado, por que a mi no me interesa...yo te quiero a ti Javier, a nadie mas y quiero estar contigo, solo contigo...A parte,¿tu que te crees?¿que no he sentido ese miedo,que no he pensado lo mismo? Me aterra que el día de mañana decidas que no soy lo suficiente para ti,que te vayas y me dejes sola...o que aun después de todo,decidas que ya es muy tarde para comenzar de nuevo, y ni siquiera le des la oportunidad de comenzar-el cerró sus ojos,era como un libro abierto para mi-Nunca es tarde, la vida es tan corta,que es un desperdicio andar dudando-respire hondo tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta-Javi, en lo único que podía pensar estando en esa casa en París,encerrada en esa jaula con todos esos hombres apuntándome a la cabeza como si fuera un enorme tiro al blanco era en salir para volver a verte,en tener una oportunidad para besarte,solo la muerte es el final..casi me muero-sonreí tratando de espantar las lagrimas-Nunca es tarde...o ¿cuantas veces crees tu que te vas a encontrar al amor de tu vida en un concierto?¿o que este va a llamar a tu puerta a media noche?-_

_Ambos nos miramos en silencio por unos minutos,analizando todo lo que me había animado a decir...al ver su sonrisa ladeada, esa que me había gustado desde el principio me anime a continuar..._

_-Yo te amo y me amas, y no hay una garantía de que eso salga bien, pero, aun con todo en contra te ofrezco e compromiso de amarte desde hoy y hasta que Dios decida lo contrario,quiero estar contigo y afrontar juntos todos los desafíos que nos ponga la vida,quiero burlar al destino,quiero arriesgarme...y quiero vivir la vida amando a mi mejor amigo, por que eso, sin importar lo que pase nunca cambiara, así que dame la oportunidad, danos a ambos la oportunidad-sonreí entre lagrimas tomando su mano nuevamente-te pido que me dejes amarte y que me ames de la misma forma,seamos felices juntos...¿que me dices?-_

**¿Que me dices?...**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí ¡

no se olviden de dejar un review y algunas ideas ok? hasta la proxima¡


	12. Chapter 12 Día cero (Javier POV)

Afuera estaba oscuro todavia,sentí el momento exacto en el que ella desperto,dibujandome tres letras en el pecho una y otra vez,algún día conocería el significado exacto,estaba seguro que eran las mismas que me enviaba a veces en sus mensajes...ahi estaba ella, desnudando su alma por completo ante mí y yo nunca había estado tan impresionado,era increíble la fortaleza que se anidaba en ese pequeño corazón, la miraba fijamente deseando poder besarla para silenciarla por unos minutos, no es bonito que te griten tus verdades a la cara, pero escuchar su voz despues de tanto,despues de convencerme que la había perdido, era oxígeno puro... y luego, anoche...anoche ni en mis más locos sueños creí que sucedería...será una cursilería pero ahora llevaría el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío,grabado a sangre y fuego al igual que el sabor de sus labios...y si no fuera imposible diría que la amo mas que nunca.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que te dije?-preguntó haciendo esa mirada tan "Castle" que te daba escalofríos,definitivamente estaba metido en un buen problema...¿Cómo iba a convencerla de lo contrario?

-Si, cada palabra, ¿Ya puedo hablar?-

-si, ya puedes- dijo mirandome inocente, claro, el diablo con ojos verdes...

-Alexis,no voy a negar que gran parte de tus palabras estan llenas de razón, pero también necesitas conocer mis motivos, mis razones,¿De acuerdo?-ella asintio y yo trate de armarme de valor-En un principio-dije sentandome en la cama frente a ella-estaba maravillado al conocerte,eras tan real,tan segura que me deslumbraste, me tenías pegado a ti cada momento que podía robarle al día,me atraías hacia ti como nadie había podido hacerlo...y a cada momento me iba sintiendo mal,¡No me hagas esa carita!-dije para que no me venciera, esa cara suya de cachorro apaleado es mi debilidad y necesitaba ser fuerte-es verdad, me sentia mal, robandome tu juventud,Lex, creciste ante mis ojos,tu padre es uno de mis mejores amigos...eso estaba mal, no hay otra palabra para describirlo, esta mal...pero, te convertiste en una mujer hermosa, que disfrutaba cada segundo a mi lado...Soy un viejo,te llevo mas de diez años, eso no puede estar bien, y sin embargo estar a tu lado me hace desear, me llena de ganas, me da una energía que me transforma...y a veces no puedo lidiar con eso, me cambiaste Alexis,soy un viejo y a ti, parece que no te importa-¡Criatura desesperante! casi podia ver los argumentos rondando esa cabeza suya para desarmarme-Después trate de esconderme en mi pasado...y tu fuiste la única a la que no le importo, tuviste la paciencia suficiente para descubrir todo aquello que mantenia encerrado dentro de mí, te dije mil veces que estaba roto, y te quedaste-sonreí-Yo estaba convencido que no era alguien digno de ser amado,por mi pasado y por todos los errores que hay en mi vida,por todas mis experiencias,no quería ser amado de nuevo, por que no quiero lastimar a nadie mas...y tu te las arreglaste para sacarme virtudes de donde no las había,toda esa oscuridad en mí, la convertiste en tu luz...no se como, pero me rompiste todas las capas me curaste-

-No importa detrás de cuantas capas te escondas, siempre encontrare el camino a tu corazón, por que solo yo lo conozco...cebollita-ella me miro con bastante mala intención, ¡como odiaba que me llamara de esa manera!

-¡Alexis!-ella levantó las palmas rindiendose, si como nó-Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos entre cines,conciertos,y cenas,siempre me repetía que era un maldito egoísta,que no podía robarte del mundo, o gastarme tu tiempo por que no lo merecía,y de nuevo parece que a tí no te importa, por que disfrutabas estando a mi lado,incluso le caigo bien a tus amigos... Y cuando todo comenzó a cambiar, tuve miedo de perder a mi mejor amiga, me escudé en eso, y me demostraste que aún con todo lo mal que te hice sentir, mi amiga estaba ahí...Estaba ante la posibilidad de cumplir mis sueños...pero la realidad se impuso, tu y yo nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar en nadie mas que nosotros mismos,¿y el resto del mundo que?-

-Yo sí lo he pensado, y muchas veces...pero no me importa mucho que digamos-típico de ella, impulsiva...

-¿Y tu familia?,¿tus amigos?-

-La abuela va a armar toda una escena, y mi papá va a querer asesinarte,pero tarde o temprano lo van a aceptar, no digo que tenga que gustarles, pero lo van a aceptar, por que son mis desiciones,de la misma manera que yo he aceptado las de ellos, ¿donde esta la diferencia?-buen punto...que equivocado estaba,no era un impulso lo que la motivaba,¿cuando había madurado tanto?,diantres...- Y mis amigos, nuestros amigos,te aceptarán o no seran parte de nuestras vidas-tomó mi mano sonriendo-Sácate esa idea de la cabeza, no me estas apartando del mundo,yo qiero estar contigo, quiero recorrer ese mundo, pero contigo, te quiero a ti...si te hago caso, tendre que dejarte y vivir resignada a una segunda oportunidad...¿Por qué voy a conformarme con tener a mi lado a lo segundo mejor, si quiero tenerte a ti?,no eres egoísta, y si piensas que me estas robando del mundo, mírame, estoy yendo hacía tí gustosa-dijo sonriendo traviesa-Terco-En ese momento se acercó a mi y me besó, tirna y delicadamente, encendiendome completo, con ella asi de cerca sentía tanta confianza, como si todo pudiera ser no un sueño, si no una posibilidad-Se que tienes miedo de intentarlo, que no quieres intentarlo-murmuro entre besos-Pero adivina que: Desde ayer...mas bien, desde anoche, no hemos hecho otra cosa mas que intentarlo...-Mientras le acariciaba la espalda dejando que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre el mío caí en la cuenta de que era en serio,de que tenía toda la razón...esta niña-mujer impresionante me leía con demasiada facilidad,tanta que me tenía acorralado,desesperado,por que ignorar lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo ya no era una opción, y ya no me quedaban mas lugares a donde correr, me tenía desarmado, sometido a su santa voluntad...y mientras la besaba mas profundamente, comprendí que no era nada malo..que podria vivir facilmente de esa manera, y la aparté de mí...

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que se normalizaban las respiraciones y podía pensar con claridad...

-Alexis, ¿que va a pasar si el día de mañana te das cuenta que amar a algien no es suficiente para ser feliz?-

-No sé,no lo he pensado-dijo preocupada-Pero si tampoco te arriesgas a amar y a ser amado por alguien mas, tampoco puedes serlo ¿o si?, no puedes vivir sin amor, ¿puedes?...-Dios es que nunca voy a poder ganarle una a esta, ¿nunca?-de acuerdo, ya te entendí, asi que dame una sola,Javier, una sola razón por la cual esto no deba pasar, una sola razón y me rindo...- Ahora que estaba frente a esa posibilidad, justo ahora, no se me ocurria nada, y ante mi silencio ella comenzo a desmoronarse frente a mis ojos,toda su seguridad se fue desvaneciendo, dejando al descubierto a la verdadera Lex, la chica fuerte y frágil, la insegura y valiente, esa que estaba aquí frente a mí, pidiendome que la amara...¿Que debía hacer?... no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar,por que ella aprovechó para besarme de nuevo...y de paso embotarme la cabeza un poco más, mientras le acariciaba la espalda pensando en como dar el siguiente paso sin demostrasle que me había vencido, le sonó el bendito celular,y la condenada sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme contestó...unos cuantos monosílabos después, colgó-Tengo que irme-murmuró besandome de nuevo-Amor mío, puedes huir,esconderte y negarlo, pero aunque hagas eso, este sentimiento entre nosotros, no se va a ir a ningún lado, creeme, ya trate de negarlo y no funciona, piensa las cosas un poco y cuando estes listo hablamos-me beso de nuevo con màs pasión que antes y luego se apartó de mi y se fue tan tranquila como había llegado...

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de ella, me quedé mas confundido que antes, y aún mas asombrado...¿Cómo demonios terminaba siendo siempre ella la madura en esta relación?...

Yo Javier Esposito, estaba total y completamente fregado, vencido por una mujercita impresionante, que hacía lo que le venía en gana de mi...

Y lo pero de todo, no me dejó ni hablar y lo unico que me dejo...fue una gran necesidad de un baño, un largo baño de agua helada...sin poder evitarlo me rei a carcajadas camino de la regadera...


	13. Chapter 13 Comienzo

**Capitulo 13. Comienzo.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que habían hablado la última vez,y es increíble cuanto puede cambiar la vida de dos personas en ese lapso de tiempo,cada uno por su lado, experimentaron un enorme crecimiento...

Para Javier,todo comenzó con un programa propuesto por la policía para brindarles oportunidades a los detectives en diferentes diplomados que los ayudarían a mejorar su desempeño laboral...fue aceptado casi en el mismo momento en que presento los papeles,redujeron sus horas de trabajo, permitiendole pasar las mañanas libres en la universidad...cabe señalar que aplicó para la única carrera disponible en Columbia, universidad donde Alexis estaba inscrita...una muy buena excusa para pasar tiempo cerca de ella sin levantar sospecha alguna y si de paso podía aprender algo, ¿por que no hacerlo?.

Sin embargo el mayor cambio en él sucedió internamente,se vió forzado a reevaluar su vida entera,todas y cada una de las etapas buenas y malas de su vida, todas y cada una de sus desiciones, el asunto con su familia y el mas pesado de todos...Su ex-novia y las repercusiones que trajo en su comportamiento.

Aún no podía entender como, despues de todo lo vivido, las cosas terminaron de esa manera entre ellos, ellos que habían jurado que el futuro los encontraria juntos, hasta que le contó la historia completa de su pasado, lo que sucedió en el ejército y las razones por las que lo abandonó, y las razones que lo harían regresar cuando se lo pidieran,y su familia...Ahi fue cuando la forense le gritó a la cara que era alguien de una sola noche, o de varias, pero nunca pensaria en un futuro con él, ¿Para que iba a conocer a un montón de personas, si no serian parte de su vida? era ridiculo, si jamas llegarían a ser algo serio...En áquel concierto iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión, esa iba a ser la noche, su noche, en la que le entregaría a esa mujer lo poco que tenía...Horas después, tristemente se dio cuenta que jamás sucedería...ella se había ido a Italia con alguien más...aquel anillo que simbolizaba sus ilusiones jamás salio del bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando lo hizo, fue solo para ser enterrado en un cajón con las cosas inservibles de su historia...enterrado junto on la sensación de vacío que le traía estar con las demás mujeres entre los largos lapsos en su relación..

Faltaba un mes exacto para que un año se cumpliera de aquella fecha, y había pasado toda una vida para el,una vida en la que apenas recprdaba como era estar encerrado en ese callejón oscuro brincando de cama en cama,buscando sentir y olvidar, estaba tan perdido en esas sensaciones que encontro al amor de su vida y tuvo que pasar mucho para que se diera cuenta de esa situación...Hasta ahora que estuvo solo, pudo recuperar los recuerdos de esa vida...Alexis llenaba todo de alegía,su presencia hacía que no quisiera estar con nadie mas, solo ella lo llenaba todo, no había nadie mas que ella, tal y como le dijo Nana, su querida abuela que sucedería una vez...

Alexis en tanto rememoraba la primer semana que pasó en la casa de la playa,su padre le prohibio salir sin supervisión después del susto que les sacó aquella noche al "salir a caminar" de madrugada, esa fue la peor de todas, moria de ganas de llamarlo, pero si lo hacía ,Javier estaba tan loco que era capaz de aparecerse en la puerta con algún pretexto idiota solo para verla...La segunda semana, la pasó torturandose con los recuerdos, y luchando para no enviarle nada ya fuera por facebook,skype,WhatSapp o por celular...resignandose a seguir esperando...y esperó...

La tercer semana, ya de regreso en la ciudad la amistad con Sara,se hizo mas fuerte y la chica le pidio mudarse juntas a un departamento mas privado, mas vigilado y mas alejado de todos los chismosos que querían escuchar la versión extendida del secuestro,acepto sin pensarlo,la parte dificil era lidiar con las constantes peleas de Sara y su nuevo guardaespaldas Eli, él era agradable,casi tan alto como Javier,amante de los deportes, sonreía poco y era muy callado, nada mas verse se odiaron al instante, y eso no parecía mejorar con la convivencia...

El nuevo semestre comenzaría en unos días, y lo haría como siempre, con una gran fiesta que esta vez era organizada por los compañeros de clase de Alexis,pero ella no tenía ganas de festejar...Arregló el escenario para el mini concierto, tal y como prometió que haría,la decoración y los instrumentos le recordaban las ganas que tenía de ver a Javier cantando con esa guitarra suya...ansiaba llamarlo pero no lo hacía, mas por cobarde,por no saber la respuesta...debía dejarlo tranquilo, pero la ausencia la estaba matando...

Y era tanto el instinto asesino que estaba pensando en ajusticiar a Eli y Sara que peleaban de nuevo...en un momento se estaban gritando y al otro empujandose uno al otro sonriendo...asi continuaron un rato mas y sin avisarle, el chico la levantó por los aires abrazandola y girando con ella encima...riendo nerviosa lo abrazó fuerte por el cuello, casi estuvo a punto de caer, y algo en la mirada traviesa de Sara no le dio muy buena espina..

Javier buscaba desesperado a alexis entre el gentío, ansioso por verla,hablarle y abrazarla...extrañaba todo de ella, su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos que lo leían con tanta facilidad...En la multitud alcanzó a ver a Sara que lo saludó con una enigmática sonrisa,se alejo unos metros y discutió con un joven , que a él se le hizo muy familiar, pero no pudo recordar de donde, la perdió de vista por unos minutos y luego distinguió ese pelo rojo que tanto amaba olvidandose de todo lo demás...

Su corazón casi se detiene al ver a Alexis riendose mientras el tipo este la abrazaba con demasiada confianza...Cualquiera en su lugar olvidaría los celos que lo consumían,se daría por vencido viendo que el amor de su vida había continuado sin el...pero no, no para el...

Había pensado tanto en todas las razones por las que su relación no podría funcionar:la edad,los conocidos,la familia de ambos,las circunstancias...la al ver que ese tipo la abrazaba penso: "Que estoy esperando?...la vida es tan corta que,por una vez debo dejar de pensar tanto y actuar...funcione o no...habrá que tomar el riesgo para averiguarlo"

Asi que acercándose al escenario habló con los chicos, que gustosos y emocionados lo invitaron a cantar con ellos igual que otras veces...pidio que prepararan una canción especial y uno de ellos, el mas bromista, actuo como maestro de ceremonias y lo presento diciendo quer era un amigo que debía entregar un mensaje para alguien especial entre la audiencia...

Javier tomo la guitarra nervioso, comenzó a tocar lentamente, y dijo antes cantar un simple y criptíco,"para tí"...

**"Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha,**

**coincidimos sin pensar, en tiempo y en lugar,**

**algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó,**

**sin permiso me robaste el corazón...**

**Y así sin decirnos nada,con una simple mirada,comenzaba nuestro amor...**

**Tu me cambiaste la vida,desde que llegaste a mí,**

**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**

**eres un sueño perfecto,todo lo encuentro en ti..**

**Tu me cambiaste la vida,por ti es que he vuelto a creer**

**Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel,**

**hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí,**

**y todo gracias a tí..."**

Al decir esta última línea la miró fijamente, mientras ella sonreía asombrada, y lo miraba igual, sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba, dejando que la música la sedujera al igual que su voz...

La canción avanzaba, desnudando el alma del cantante poco a poco, dandole voz a todo aquello que el orgullo y el miedo impedían decir con las palabras correctas...

**"Ahora todo es tan claro, es a ti a quien yo amo,**

**me devolviste la ilusión...**

**Tu me cambiaste la vida..."**

En cuanto la canción terminó, Alexis salió corriendo a su encuentro, sin importarle nada ni nadie, lo vió tras del escenario, esperandola...se miraron,y no hubo necesidad de decir absolutamente nada, se fundieron en un largo abrazo y después al igual que antes, sus labios encontraron el camino para tocarse, al principio con dulzura, disfrutandose, dejando atras los miedo...luegola pasió fue encendiendose hasta dejarlos sin aire, obligandolos a separarse para respirar...

"Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre" dijo ella reclinandose en su pecho, disfrutando el aroma de su colonia

"Lo sé...te amo" murmuro él besando le hermoso pelo que tanto amaba "gracias por darme tiempo, gracias por esperar".

"Tuve miedo que no regresaras, no puedo vivir sin ti"

"Si puedes Alexis"

"Si,pero no quiero" contesto besandolo levemente

"Ni yo"

Ahora eran uno solo, y a la vez dos personas dispuestas a amarse hoy y siempre y lo que el resto del mundo dijera o pensara...les importaba poco mas que nada...

Gracias por leer¡

_dedicado a...ya sabe quien es..._


	14. Thank you for loving me (Alexis POV)

**capitulo 14 Thank you for loving me (alexis POV)**

_Una de las pocas noches que quise pasar lejos de Sara y sus peleas,encontre, para variar a Kate en casa de papa, no esperaba que estuviera despierta a la hora en que llegue, y no es por que estuviera haciendo nada malo, no, pero era tan poco el tiempo que Javier pasabamos juntos fuera de la escuela, que robarle unas cuantas horas a la noche no lo veíamos como algo descabellado..._

_Evite mucho tiempo explicarle las cosas,pero ella no era tonta, y en cuanto me vio desprevenida,me acorraló en la cocina y empezó a interrogarme...solo que no por las razones que yo creí en un principio..._

_-No voy a preguntarte donde estabas, por que tu cara lo dice todo-rayos, era buena-tampoco voy a preguntarte con quien estabas, por que no me lo dirás-_

_-¿Como lo sabes?-_

_- Por que yo ya pasè por esa etapa y odiaba que me obligaran a decir las cosas que hacia- sonreí -Pero,si necesito que me expliques una cosa, ¿A donde fuiste cuando volviste de París?-_

_- ahh- aggh pensé que a estas alturas ya lo había olvidado-no tiene caso que te mienta ¿verdad?- ella se negó - Tenia que arreglar las cosas con una persona..y me tomo mas tiempo del que creía-_

_- Y por eso regresaste toda despeinada y con cara de haber pasado una muy buena noche,¿Me equivoco? -_

_-No que no ibas a preguntar los detalles- conteste sonrojada_

_-A estas alturas ya mejor ni te pregunto en que acabo la cosa ¿verdad?- ambas nos soltamos a reír con ganas-¿Todo va bien?-_

_-Hasta ahora si, pero no creas, me da miedo hacer algo mal y equivocarme,no quiero que el me vea titubear,tiene una imagen muy clara de mi-_

_-Eso es un miedo que vas a tener toda la vida,no importa la edad que tengas, el miedo a equivocarte estará ahí ,tu decides si conviertes ese miedo en tu debilidad, y tu debilidad en tu propia fortaleza-_

_-¡Wow!, que profundo-_

_- Y es mas profundo cuando,tu mejor amigo,casi tu hermano,te lo grita a la cara con un rifle en las manos-_

_-¿Mi papa te hizo eso?-_

_-No,Espo, poco después de que me dispararon, y no fue lo único que se le ocurrió, lo adoro, pero su sentido del humor es bastante agrio algunas veces- si no lo sabré yo... Algún dia me pagara lo de la iguana en mi mochila-aunque tambien extrañe sus bromas por mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Cuando estaba deprimido?-_

_-Lexi, yo estuve deprimida, el estaba destrozado, tuve miedo de que renunciara a la comisaría ,miedo a que se dejara vencer-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte-¿Qué le paso?- quizá no era la forma correcta de investigar cosas sobre su vida, pero le ahorraría un dolor muy grande al no tener que contarmelas el mismo._

_-Una mala desicion,no de él ,de otra persona...-_

_-¿Lanie?-_

_-Si, ella es mi amiga, pero jamás le voy a perdonar lo que le hizo... Simplemente no esta bien,no se hace-_

_-Sus razones tendría para actuar así, creo- tampoco debía ser injusta juzgándola tan duramente sin conocer la historia completa_

_-Eso espero, ojalá que encuentre a alguien que lo ame de verdad un dia de estos,lo merece-_

_-Si,vaya que si- quería decirle que el ya estaba bien,que era amado y que era feliz..ambos lo éramos,pero tenia miedo, miedo a su reacción,a que me juzgara,a que me condenara... _

_- Ni creas que distraerme te va a servir para escaparte del sermón niñita- dijo acercándose a mi-pero, no em toca dartelo yo, esperemos a que tu papá regrese-Y eso es lo que mas miedo me daba...  
_

_-¿Eres feliz Alexis?-_

_-Mucho,como nunca-_

_-Ten cuidado, no quiero que tu felicidad se termine-_

_-Lo tendré- Y era en serio,quedarnos solos no era algo fácil de sobrellevar...lejos de las tardes de cine, lo demás era sumamente dificíl..._

_Al día siguiente Javier anduvo muy misterioso, solo me envió un sms en toda la tarde,me esperaría afuera del edificio a las siete...cuando se llegó la hora,él ya estaba ahí... y supongo que era una ocasion especial, por que el Camaro, no salía muy seguido a pasear...Hablamos y hablamos mientras conducía, solo para distraerme de preguntarle a donde ibamos a cada rato...Recordamos cada una de las cartas que me había escrito, los miles de papelitos entre clases, las cuales despues de muchos sobornos,logramos solo un par juntos,y era perfecto...hasta que el maestro se enfermó y no regreso nunca, y fue sustituído por Jim Beckett, casi muero al pensar que sería el fin, pero resulto que era un aliado...las siguientes semanas todo fue fàcil, hasta que un aterrado Javier se dió cuenta de donde conocía a Eli...el hijo mayor de la capitana Gates...no se como, pero llegaron a un acuerdo entre ellos:si él no le decía nada a su madre acerca de los chantajes y malos tratos de Sara, Eli tampoco diría nada acerca de las tardes que pasabamos besandonos en el sillón de la sala mientras ellos se peleaban en la terraza...para el final del primer mes de clases,estaban juntos en la mayoría de las clases, lentamente se hicieron buenos amigos, y luego descubrimos que mientras tuvieran un buen tema sobre el cual opinar, Sara no lo molestaba y hasta llegó a decir que tenía un muy buen juicio...y nosotros respiramos.._

_Al irnos_ conociendo_ unos a otros,nos enteramos que Victoria había pasado por un terrible divorcio el año anterior,el padre de mi compañero Dechlan fue el abogado...y después de eso, una amistad profunda nació entre ellos, y luego empezó a frecuentar mas al "abuelo" Beckett,nosotros lo supimos un día que caìmos a cenar a su departamento sin avisarle, y la encontramos ahi, descalza,relajada y con una ropa que no le habíamos visto en la comisaría...nadie dijo nada, por lo visto un requisito en esta familia era el tener algo que esconder unos de otros..._

_De pronto, Javier se detuvo en la cuneta de la carretera,y me pidió permiso para vendarme los ojos, y luego se riò a carcajadas cuando le dije que si planeaba asesinarme,se negó y siguió conduciendo un poco más, luego se detuvo y me ayudo a bajar del coche guíandome entre la multitud...había tanto ruido alrededor que apenas podía pensar en donde estabamos, luego descubrió mis ojos...¡Me había traìdo a un concierto!...pero no a cualquiera...era Bon Jovi... como en las Vegas..._

_-Un día como hoy, pero hace un año, entraste en mi vida, aquella noche que hablamos tanto, no deje de pensar en tí ni un solo día, huí, pero no sirvió de nada, te amo... y eso no va a cambiar nunca...Feliz aniversario amor mío...-El siempre me sorprendía, su lado romántico lo adoraba,sus mensajes, sus canciones,sus videos, todos y cada uno de sus detalles...murmuró otro "te amo" y me besó dejandome mareada...  
_

_Una hora después, en la parte lenta del show, olvide por completo al grupo en el escenario, y solo pude concentrarme en la voz del hombre que amaba cantandome al oído_ **Thank you for loving me... **

La cena después de eso se convirtio en bruma, en un recuerdo lleno de amor que duraría para siempre...

Tristemente regresé a casa, y aunque lo ideal hubiera sido pasar la noche en brazos del otro, aún había una línea que ninguno de los dos se decidía a cruzar...

Abrí la puerta con cara de boba, me encontré a Kate en el sillón...me abrazó fuerte antes de decirme "buenas noches"...cuando eran casi las tres de la mañana...y regresó a la cama muy tranquila...

¡Que buen interrogatorio me esperaba cuando amaneciera!... pero valía la pena, claro que si...

Gracias por leer ¡


	15. Chapter 15 El viaje (Javier POV)

**Capitulo 15. El viaje (Javier POV)**

****Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado, aterrado y temeroso por ella y por mi,tratando de no cometer una equivocación...

Con el pasar de los días era mas difícil saber hasta donde debíamos parar, establecer un límite y decir "No más" era la cosa mas complicada del mundo, mas que nada por que ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerlo,y era mejor estar separados, por que de otra forma apenas podíamos mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro...El despertar sexual nos había dado y muy duro y tarde o temprano la frustración de ambos empezaría a pesar en la relación...

Yo deseaba que pasara, lo ansiaba...pero cuando eso sucediera no tenía que ser por un impulso o una calentura inevitable, debíamos estar seguros del compromiso que implicaba todo eso,de aceptar las responsabilidades y los retos que vendrían después de eso...y aunque estaba mal, fue un alivio enterarme que ella ya tenía experiencia en ese "departamento" y al mismo tiempo me sentí celoso y molesto con esos idiotas que hubo en su pasado, por que todos ellos la lastimaron... Y en momentos así me daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve toda mi vida yendo y viniendo de cama en cama sin comprometerme, ahora dolía todo el daño que seguramente hice, pero a su vez esas experiencias me hacían valorar cada etapa de esta relación y todo era nuevo para mi...

En medio del trajín de los exámenes finales, recibí una llamada que me dejó helado,mi hermana Eva se casaba en una semana, me sorprendió muchísimo que quisiera que estuviera ahi, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos,acepte gustoso, aunque sabía que Nana me regañaría hasta cansarse en cuanto me tuviera enfrente...y tuve miedo a que la historia se repitiera, pero al contarle a Alexis, se esfumo, ella pregunto ¿cuando y a donde nos vamos?,me muero por conocer a tu familia, y yo respire encantado, se que todos ellos la amarían en cuanto la conocieran...y después seria una celebridad cuando supieran que era una Castle...pobre...

Todo el viaje en los aviones, lo pasamos tomados de la mano,sonriendo, mientras el resto de los pasajeros nos miraba raro,al darse cuenta, la traviesa pelirroja me besó de una manera nada apropiada para un lugar tan pequeño y tan lleno de gente, haciendo que la señora del asiento de al lado se santiguara escandalizada y dejara de molestarnos con sus miradas acusadoras...Ella estaba fascinada con esas reacciones, y yo igual,pero su sentido del humor estaba poniéndose demasiado negro, y ya le había agarrado el gusto a esto de escandalizar personas...

No había regresado a casa desde que dejé el ejército años atrás y caminar esas viejas calles con ella de la mano, era mas que perfecto, contarle cada secreto que estaba en esos lugares, mi infancia, mis sueños, mis aventuras, era genial, y ella escuchaba gustosa...minutos después llegamos a la casa y Nana me abrazo con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos,segundos después ya me estaba dando de golpes y cachetadas por idiota, mientras Alexis nos miraba desde la puerta,luego me abrazó de nuevo y la miró en segundo plano,me pellizco por que no las había presentado, me llamo idiota de nuevo y la chica tuvo que venir a rescatarme...Al explicarle quien era, la abuela la miró fijamente y le dijo que era bienvenida, y que sin importar que pasara en el futuro ella siempre tendría un lugar en la familia,que todo el clan estaría a su lado para apoyarla y que desde hoy era su nieta favorita, solo por que fue la única que pudo traer mi estúpido trasero de regreso a casa...si Nana supiera todo lo demás que ha hecho, le ponía un altar y la hacía santa...

Unos minutos después, mientras la abuela le daba a mi pobre novia uno de esos platillos extraños que siempre tenía en la estufa, yo fui tacleado por un torbellino moreno y hablador que me dio de empujones y patadas, luego al ver que Lex se me acercaba poniendo su mano en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón, comenzó el interrogatorio descarado, le pregunto si estaba drogada o loca para estar con un viejo feo, baboso y panzón como yo, ella se rió a carcajadas y le agregó unas cuantas características mas que le habían faltado a Eva,pero la dejo asombrada y callada al decirle que así con todo eso yo era perfecto para ella y que me amaba por todo eso y por mas,y me sonrió enamorada dándome un beso en el hombro,sonreí besando su coronilla en respuesta, y mi hermanita me empujo, preguntando si ¿había tardado mucho para convencerla? o si le había dado algún embrujo por que eso o era nada normal,Lex salvo el momento diciéndole que de hecho ella me había tenido que convencer,chantajeandome y prácticamente obligándome a aceptarla bajo amenaza de muerte...no dije nada, por que era verdad,se preguntaron cosas y yo termine asombrado al oirla decir que su padre era escritor y su madre detective de la policía, y que esperaba algún día seguir sus pasos...luego Eva se la llevó a su cuarto para enseñarle el vestido de boda...y contarle algunas cosas que de seguro la otra aún no sabía,apenas se fueron y yo ya estaba sudando frío del miedo, rezando por que esa condenada escuincla no me la fuera a espantar con tanto que me sabía...

Entre los preparativos para la boda, la cena y la mini despedida de soltera, no volví a ver a alexis hasta que amaneció y nos levantaron a gritos a todos,desayunamos apurados, platicamos por cinco minutos, me besó y se fue detrás de Eva y Nana otra vez...

Al atardecer, Evie se veía preciosa con ese vestido blanco tipo princesa apenas podía creer que la chiquilla patosa,respondona y maleducada que veía tres veces al año, era esa mujer tan hermosa, que hoy se casaba con uno de mis compañeros de pelotón, me asombré, por que ellos se odiaban, pero cosas mas extrañas pasaban en esta vida,estaba molesto por que nuestro padre decidió no ir, pero honrado por que ella decidió que yo la entregara...

Al final de cuentas Adrián y ella era unos románticos empedernidos y se les ocurrió oficiar la ceremonia en plena playa, aprovechando que quedaba cerca, todos fuimos citados frente al mar, una hilera de antorchas clavadas en la arena indicaban el camino hacia las bancas blancas que esperaban a los invitados, a los lados unos amigos de Eva y algunos primos tocaban una versión algo extraña de la marcha nupcial,caminando descalzo junto a ella me sentía orgulloso, y antes de entregarla a mi amigo,me dijo al oído que esperaba que esta vez no metiera la pata o me asesinaría con gusto, y miro a Alexis sonriendo...

No supe bien por que, pero ahí estaba ella, al lado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana casi en el sitio de honor,se veía preciosa con ese vestido azul cielo, con su cabello ondulado, medio suelto y adornado con florecitas naturales a modo de corona y un ramo de flores entre sus manos...me miro nerviosa y yo le sonreí desde el otro lado de los novios, deseando poder estar cerca para besarle los hombros desnudos...

La ceremonia estuvo hermosa de principio a fin, los votos fueron dulces y muy divertidos, nos hicieron reír a todos y terminamos regañados tanto por el sacerdote cono por la abuela a causa del escándalo,siempre había añorado esa confianza para convertir los defectos en virtudes...y no lo supe hasta que Alexis fue capaz de voltear mi vida de cabeza..Nana se lució con la comida y los chavos con la música, en cuanto tuve oportunidad, no solte a mi bellísima dama y desde que empezó el baile estuvimos abrazados al son de la música hasta que nos cansamos...

Cuando oscureció, y quedo solamente la familia, encendieron la fogata, como cuando eramos niños...Nana sacó la guitarra vieja del abuelo y empezo a cantar, extrañaba tanto su voz, y al turno de Alexis ella no quiso cantar, estaba apenada, pero tocó la guitarra mientras Adrián cantaba, al llegar mi turno, por que se que llegaría, le cantaría a ella una canción que le había escuchado a Eli miles de veces, llamada ¡Como te explico? que a grandes rasgos, era un resumen de todo lo que sentía en mi cabeza, la letra tenía muchísima razón, algunas veces hacían falta mas que las palabras para demostrar con hechos lo que se sentía en el corazón lo difícil era lograrlo, y esta lejanía de cuanto conocíamos, no estaba ayudando a mi muy alzada libido... esperaba no equivocarme, ni forzar demasiado las cosas...

**¿Como te explico que te quiero?,no soy muy bueno con los versos, pero mi corazón te quiere hablar...**

**Quiero quedarme en tu memoria,para saberte un poco mas,**

**quiero ser parte de tu historia, de tus secretos,ser el culpable de tus pecados,**

**y ser lo dulce de tu salado,seguirte hasta el final...**

**Por que yo, jamás me había sentido igual,**

**por que tú ,eres mi sueño hecho realidad,**

**y es que hoy, por fin entiendo lo que es amar de verdad,**

**y no se como decírtelo, no se como decírtelo...**

**Y no puedo dejar de pronunciar tu nombre, tu nombre,**

**quiero que el mundo entero sepa mi verdad, que yo te quiero,**

**que he revivido entre tus manos, seré lo dulce de tu salado, seguirte hasta el final...**

**Por que yo...**

Mientras cantaba con el corazón en mis manos, la miraba fijamente,deseando besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, y sabía que ella deseaba lo mismo... la mire levantarse y alejarse caminando por la arena...ponía distancia entre nosotros, protegiéndose de mi...¿hasta cuando iba a aguantar en esto?, ¿hasta cuando?...

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

_Ahora si, díganme ¿que les gustaría que pasara a partir de aquí estoy abierta a las posibilidades, pero recuerden que esta es SU historia, saludos y gracias, lean y comenten si?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 Momentos (Alexis POV)**

Cuando Javier y yo comenzamos a salir,pensé que me estaba metiendo en una situación complicada, pero nunca supe hasta que punto... y si fue difícil dar el paso de convertirnos en una pareja, mantenernos en el,era aún peor...Estar rodeados de gente era tolerable, pero en cuanto estábamos solos, las cosas se nos salían de control, un beso ya no era suficiente, un simple abrazo era ya jugar con fuego, un roce de su piel encendía todo...y aguantar sin ellos era un martirio...las salidas en grupo se volvían una tortura cuando todos se iban y a este paso, la tensión sexual nos mataría.

No se él, pero yo, nunca había sentido esta necesidad por una sola persona...el tema sexual en mis otras relaciones había sido una consecuencia natural,algo que debía pasar por que era lógico que sucediera...Pero ahora... ¡Dios! me frustraba mi propia falta de auto control y no es que de pronto fuera una obsesa sexual, no, no era eso,pero este asunto de los límites era imposible de respetar no podíamos besarnos sin que uno o ambos terminara medio desvestido, ¿cuanto mas soportaríamos estancados en esta situación?

Kate se burlaba de mí,por que empezaba a ser mas que evidente, y la malvada lo disfrutaba...y me entendía; yo llevaba meses en esta situación y no paraba de preguntarme ¿como le hizo ella para aguantar tantos años para estar finalmente con papá?; ella juraba que era fácil y no se cuantas cosas más, ya me conocía la cantaleta... y yo obtuve mi venganza, al recordarle que la noche de mi graduación estaba ebria, no ciega, después de tantos años por fin pude decirle que la había visto salir ropa interior en mano de la habitación de mi padre a la mañana siguiente...Al día siguiente, uso ese mismo argumento, diciendo que solo hacía falta encontrar el momento, la situación y el lugar adecuado para que sucediera, que solo debía esperar... decirlo era tan fácil .. Ya después me dio la plática típica acerca de los pájaros las abejas y los anticonceptivos... estaba roja y avergonzada, pero era un lindo detalle, que mi propia madre jamás tendría conmigo...Mas tarde prometió que iba a encubrirme si alguna vez llegaba a escuchar una llamada proveniente de algún sitio cercana a mi universidad con relación a alguna violación ..me miro extrañada, pero entendió que yo no iba a ser la victima...se rió a carcajadas, me abrazo y me deseo suerte.

Ahora, después de esa hermosa canción y estando aquí en la playa, apenas podía dejar de pensar, y rodeada de tanta belleza me sentía pequeñita, insignificante...y a la vez llena de fuerza, tanto que era capaz de todo, y por eso me alejé...dejando que las olas murmuraran a mi oído tranquilizando mi corazón quería dejar de pensar, de sentir, quería concentrarme en tratar de alcanzar las estrellas con la mano ,concentrarme en el sonido de los que cantaban a lo lejos...quería olvidar, aunque sabía que Javier me encontraría en cualquier momento.

Caminé en linea recta hasta que el agua tibia tocó mis pies, sintiendo que el viento húmedo era una caricia que jugaba con mi cabello, me sentía parte de todo, y deseaba poder llevarme esa sensación para siempre...

-Hola- murmuro contra mi oído besándolo

-Hola-conteste,dejando que sus manos me acercaran a su cuerpo mientras me abrazaba-tu familia es genial-

-Están locos, pero aprendes a entenderlos, todos te adoran , mas Nana-

-Lo sé, me sorprendió, creí que iba a estar en nuestra contra-

-Nana, nunca, ella y mi abuelo Jesús se conocieron cuando ella tenia once y el diecinueve, jamas se separaron y se casaron en cuanto pudieron, la edad no es un obstáculo en esta familia-

-¿hace mucho que murió?-

-Siete años,y aún lo ama-

-¿ella te enseñó a cantar?-

-si-contesto, y siguió hablando un rato mas mientras caminábamos por la playa y escuchaba sus historias, andábamos sin rumbo sintiendo la arena húmeda crujiendo bajo nuestros pies...todo era tan lejano infinito...perdí por completo la noción del tiempo mientras él me explicaba las constelaciones y las fases de la luna,acariciando mi mano y besándome en la mejilla de cuando en cuando.

En determinado momento,tuvimos que regresar sobre nuestros pasos y al acercarnos a la fogata, bailamos un poco hasta terminar abrazados y besándonos, acariciándonos uno al otro sobre la ropa, dejando que nuestras manos llegaran a sitios donde el peligro aguardaba,sintiendo como la necesidad crecía y hacía insoportable la espera...respirando con dificultad nos separamos y me llevó hasta la casa.

Entrando a la que era mi habitación,abrió las ventanas y se retiro, como si fuera a irse, afuera la música seguía sonando, colándose por las cortinas, y me quede mirando el horizonte como una tonta, la vista era hermosa, el mar, la luna llena, la brisa, el cielo tan oscuro como el terciopelo reinando en esa oscura noche...de pronto sentí sus brazos rodeándome la espada, dejé que su cabeza encajara en mi cuello y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos suspirando...

-Quédate- murmuré, después de no se cuanto tiempo,el se negó-sólo por hoy, quédate-

-No Alexis, no esta bien-dijo, y yo gire en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente, ¿en serio iba a jugar esa carta precisamente ahora?-no puedo-

-¿no puedes, o no quieres?-el dudo-contéstame-

-Si quiero-dijo en un susurro-pero aún hay tiempo para todo-vi en sus ojos,el miedo, y el deseo que amenazaba con doblegarlo, estaba casi segura que empezaría el discurso para convencerme de lo contrario, y decidí frenarlo antes de que comenzara.

-¿y si no?-lo vi dudar de nuevo-Solo tenemos el día de hoy-dije suavemente tocando su cara con la punta de los dedos-Yo ya estoy cansada de luchar-sonreí-¿tu no?-

Javier no supo que responder, y ante su silencio coloqué una de mis manos en la base de su cuello y lo atraje besándolo levemente, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la ahora o nunca, ya habría tiempo para analizar, e incluso para arrepentirse, pero seria después...

Ambos sabíamos que si me respondía, no habría vuelta atrás,que si cruzábamos ese limite que tanto tiempo nos costo imponer,no habría modo de huir, pero también sabíamos que este momento llegaría. El me beso como en la playa, y en segundos el limite apareció en mi cabeza resonaban sus palabras dichas un año atrás,"esto esta mal"...pero ¿como algo tan malo, puede sentirse tan bien?...

Nos seguimos besando, mientras su mano recorría mi espalda, buscando el cierre de mi vestido, sintiéndonos al borde, a punto de caer al precipicio... y con otro beso aún mas profundo, eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 Avanzar.**

_Al estar finalmente juntos y sin ánimos de dar un paso atrás todo pensamiento se borró de sus cabezas,no había espacio para nada mas que las sensaciones,el deseo,el ansia de saborearse el uno al otro como nunca antes, esa espera que los había llevado, después de tantos meses hasta ese momento exacto,donde no habría entre ellos nada mas que el aire salado de la playa y esa cálida brisa que los envolvía...Las primeras caricias de Alexis ahuyentaron todos los temores de Javier, que comprendió que esta vez no quería hacer nada para evitarlo..._

_Al quitarle la camisa ella le fue dejando una hilera de besos delicados por las mejillas y los ojos que mantenía cerrados, en tanto, las manos de el, como si tuvieran vida propia, deslizaron lentamente la tela del hombro ,eliminando la barrera que le impedía saborear aquella piel de alabastro que tanto adoraba, Ella enterrando los dedos con suavidad en ese cabello oscuro,se perdía en la sensación del tibio contacto de la piel morena con la suya, en esos labios recorriendo su cara,su cuello y hombros deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás._

_La respiración entrecortada de ambos era la música que llenaba el ambiente,se fundieron en un beso que los dejo sin aliento,obligandolos a separarse para tomar aire,reclinando la cabeza en su pecho ella esperó unos segundos, hasta que se calmaron, en ese lapso Javier se dio cuenta mientras la abrazaba, que esa jovencita era el amor de su vida, que ahora era capaz de entender la diferencia entre lo que había sentido y vivido en el pasado, de aceptar lo que era real el día de hoy, sonrió como idiota ante ese pensamiento, Alexis era el amor de su vida y ya no tenía dudas,creía firmemente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y no pensaba negarse absolutamente nada._

_Habiendo llegado a ese momento, ninguno creyó que se sentiría tan intenso, tan real y tan correcto, se miraron fijamente, sin decirse una palabra, y no por que no las hubiera, si no por que no eran necesarias, en el fondo de aquellos ojos tan conocidos, solo había confianza, aceptación y amor...se besaron nuevamente, con mas necesidad, con mas deseo y se dejaron llevar el uno al otro hacia la mullida cama._

_Con los sentidos sobrecargados por todas las emociones que flotaban a su alrededor consumiéndolos terminaron de desvestirse lentamente, entre besos y caricias, fueron conociéndose nuevamente, recorriéndose la piel con las manos hasta grabar cada centímetro de éstas en el alma, cada cicatriz fue convertida en memoria, cada sensación en un recuerdo, cada movimiento perfecto, cada sonido justificado, cada roce de piel y murmullo junto con la sensación del aliento en el cuello y el sudor que los cubría, necesario._

_Pasaron minutos eternos probando, investigando que era lo que detonaba la mayor respuesta, dejando que el pulso frenético de los corazones se desbocara retrasando el momento, y volviendo a empezar tantas veces que al final se volvió insoportable... y no quedo mas que dejarse llevar por ese momento, esa fracción de segundo en el que delicadamente fueron uno solo, descubriendo que hasta sus cuerpos estaban hechos uno para el otro, esperaron mirándose fijamente mientras esa unión se extendía hasta sus corazones,fundiendo sus sentimientos en uno solo y con una caricia en la mejilla la besó de nuevo, provocando que una cascada de sensaciones con el movimiento,dilataran esos ojos verdes de puro deseo...con un guiño travieso y desafiante, decidió que ya era hora de mostrarle unas cuantas cosas a esa hermosa mujer que ahora era suya e cuerpo y alma..._

_Tiempo después, los rítmicos movimientos los enviaron al paraíso, donde no quedaba espacio para otra cosa que no fueran ellos, sus necesidades o sus deseos por cumplir,hasta creer que cada palabra, murmullo y posición fue hecha y dicha con el alma, sin mentiras, dejándolos expuestos por completo;simplemente se amaron, dejando atrás todos los prejuicios y miedos que les impedían avanzar,creando un mundo lleno de intensidad,solo para ellos, un refugio donde permanecer mientras afuera el mundo se caía a pedazos, como seguramente sucedería;Antes de perderse en ese frenético juego de colores en su mente Alexis se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Javier, con uñas y dientes, murmurándole un "te amo" antes de sumergirse en ese mar de sensaciones al que pronto fue alcanzada por su amante,que con delicadeza, se giró llevándola a su lado para no aplastarla, la abrazo firmemente contra su cuerpo desnudo antes de concentrarse en el sonido de su corazón luchando por regresar a la normalidad._

_Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que ellos pudieran o quisieran moverse,estaban ahí, entrelazados, rendidos y saciados, luchando por recobrar el aliento, acariciándose con lentitud y pereza la piel desnuda, dibujándose letras y mensajitos con las yemas de los dedos, afuera las olas del mar llenaban el ambiente con su murmullo, el suave olor a sal y peces comenzaba a distinguirse en medio de todo..en algún momento las notas de la fogata murieron en el silencio de la madrugada,dentro de poco las ave comenzarían a despertar en cuanto clareara..._

_Javier se giro perezosamente sobre su pecho,dejando la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto_

_"¿Donde te hiciste esa cicatriz?" pregunto ella a punto de quedarse dormida..._

_"¿En combate?" contestó el nervioso,_

_"si claro" dijo en burla, "¿Quien gano?" _

_"La bala"_

_"Eso es seguro" murmuró antes de soltarse a reir "Eva me conto ESA historia"_

_"La mataré" murmuro el a punto de levantarse, ella se lo impidió, acariciando la cicatriz con lentitud_

_"Una bala en el t-r-a-s-e-r-o"deletreó entre carcajadas..._

_Javier la dejó burlarse, solo por que sabía que no iba a poder impedirlo, pero luego se giró para callarla a besos,tal vez la distraería, pero sabía que no iba a olvidar jamás esa parte de su vida, el era solo un niño, uno precoz, pero era un niño y la famosa "bala" era la bull dog de la vecina..era tan joven en ese tiempo..._

_Sonrió, estaba frito y su hermana muerta, pero con suerte, la experiencia de las horas anteriores estaba a punto de ser repetida y con un poco de suerte, mejorada..._

_G__racias por leer hasta aqui¡_


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 Ola de Calor (Javier POV)

Al terminar esa semana, ninguno quería regresar a casa, si por ambos fuera pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas amándonos en esa playa...Prometimos que regresaríamos cada año, en esa misma fecha,siempre...

Pero por hoy,había que afrontar las responsabilidades y el trabajo, por ese verano Gates habia arreglado que los chicos de Narcoticos y robos nos dejaran estar presentes a Eli y a mi en los interrogatorios, iban a ser como nuestras prácticas o servicio social, mejor conocido como "trabajo duro sin derecho a sueldo" era increíble lo que el análisis del comportamiento y la expresión facial de una persona podía ayudar a resolver un crimen, las chicas en tanto, pasarían su verano en la estación Sara catalogando evidencias y Alexis en la morgue, torturando al pobre de Perlmutter.

Y para ambos iba a ser una tortura, estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo...

Al regresar a casa, encontramos un gato negro cómodamente dormido en la terraza y al parecer no tenía ganas de irse ,luego nos dimos cuenta de que Eli y Sara pasaban mucho tiempo en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y otras veces leían en voz alta, nos sorprendimos, pero sinceramente ninguno tenia ganas de preguntarles que había sucedido en nuestra ausencia,fue una dinámica de"no preguntar nada unos a otros"...

Esa semana fuimos atacados por la peor ola de calor en años,la comisaría era un horno y las oficinas el mejor sauna, para donde miraras había un policía medio vestido o en shorts, un altero de ropa a su lado o alguien empotrado en las ventanas robando un poco de aire fresco, y para terminar el calor tenía a la ciudad sumida en tal letargo, que nadie tenia ganas de hacer nada, ni robos, asesinatos o traficantes que interrogar, asi que el tiempo libre nos sobraba a todos...

No voy a negar que fue un alivio el haber dado "ese" paso con Alexis, verla con esa ropa tan pegada al cuerpo, ver esa piel suya tan expuesta al aire y yo de flojo, no hubiera sido una buena combinación semanas atrás...ahora cada que nos veíamos siempre se acercaba a mi con algún pretexto, se inclinaba sobre mi espalda en cuanto podía, me acariciaba los brazos o el cuello, o simplemente se sentaba frente a mi en el escritorio y nos mirábamos el uno al otro hasta que el mundo entero desaparecía ..el papeleo era algo que empezaba a gustarme cuando ella estaba presente,bajo la mesa me pateaba o me tocaba con las rodillas, para aquellos que no conocían nuestro secreto, era una muy graciosa interacción para los demás, era un silencio lleno de palabras, silencio cargado de amor, que era reafirmado sin palabra alguna.

El mejor momento del día era cuando sonaba el camión de los helados, salíamos todos como hechizados por la musiquita, dispuestos a dejar la paga entera con el heladero...Al día siguiente la jefa ordenó que todas las patrullas del estacionamiento fueran movidas, cerradas y colocadas como barricadas, nos sorprendió con un arsenal de pistolas de agua y se armo una batalla campal de todos contra todos, luego Alexis trajo las pistolas láser y los chalecos de la casa de su padre, los Gates trajeron los propios y Jim Beckett coopero con unos cuantos mas,al final se armó un juego de gotcha electrónico del cual nadie era capaz de negarse a participar...

Aprovechando que Ryan, Kate y Castle andaban en otro estado ayudando a un amigo suyo en una investigación, todos dejaron salir a su niño interior:veinte agentes de policía, un detective de homicidios, un abogado y la capitana corriendo unos detrás de otros ya fuera por la morgue, el estacionamiento o el piso de homicidios era un espectáculo digno de disfrutarse...En eso estábamos todo era silencio y había agentes debajo de todos los escritorios, detrás de las puertas, metidos en los closets y algunos ingeniosos trepados en los ductos de ventilación al abrirse el elevador inicio el movimiento, algunos soltaron algunas risitas y palabrotas al chocar o caerse, me desactivo mi novia segundos después y a ella en venganza le pasó lo mismo... las risas llenaron el ambiente al ir cayendo uno a uno, y al final para variar faltaban los mismos de siempre,Lex me miró divertida mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde yo estaba apoyado,"faltan el abuelo y Vi" murmuro a mi oído, ambos reímos rezando por que no los fueran a encontrar otra vez en el closet de la limpieza, ella se acomodó entre mis brazos y sentí el movimiento de su risa en mi pecho,acaricie su hombro con los dedos mientras ella ponía su mano en mi pierna, en ese momento Anne encontró a la jefa detrás de la maquina de los refrescos y se dispararon, a ambas les quedaba una sola vida pero ya no tenían mas tiros, por costumbre empezamos a contar chalecos, faltaba uno...Jim salio entonces muy tranquilo de la oficina de Gates y les disparo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios...Todos reímos cuando la jefa lo llamo "tramposo" y lo golpeo en el brazo antes de que el la abrazara.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, nos hizo darnos cuenta de que el escritor y los detectives habían regresado y nos miraban confundidos...la capitana salvo la situación bombardeandolos con preguntas acerca del caso y luego los de Narcóticos nos desafiaron a un duelo en el estacionamiento, todos aceptamos, pues había muchas preguntas que responder y nadie le convenía hacerlo. Jim se llevó a Alexis con el pretexto de "esa" tarea que debía de "revisarle"... y respiramos de nuevo.

El fin de semana coincidió con mi día libre y decidimos quedarnos en casa, Jim llegaría mas tarde con algo para comer teníamos una tarea pendiente y el nos ayudaba a discutir sin perder las lineas de investigación que debíamos seguir, Lex acepto nerviosa el invitar a Kate y Richard para la comida, cuando finalmente llegaron los demás estábamos enzarzados en una discusión sobre el perfil de un caso, peleando con la enorme pantalla, analizando las expresiones faciales de el sospechoso, Castle entró en la platica con ideas nuevas y me sorprendí al comprobar que la inventiva de Alexis era un talento heredado, sería genial ver al escritor dando una conferencia en la universidad...

He de confesar que me dió un poco de miedo el solo pensar en ¿que estarían hablando las mujeres en la cocina?,¿ estaría Kate interrogando a Lex?,disimuladamente se alternaban unas y otras para vigilar de que estábamos hablando, minutos después Sara nos llevo algunas bebidas y le murmuro algo al oído a Eli,cuando el le contesto ella le dio una patada en el tobillo y un buen golpe en el trasero,Richard los miro extrañado, Jim puso los ojos en blanco igual que yo, eso era tan típico entre ellos...

Minutos después, nos sentamos a la mesa y la comida transcurrió sin contratiempos, antes de llegar al postre, Victoria Gates apareció con el pretexto de visitar a su hijo;excusa de ultimo minuto al ver a los otros en la mesa;y tenía un pastel de chocolate en las manos, el escritor la "convencio" de quedarse con todo y pastel, total uno mas, no esta de mas, todos elegantemente evitaron las preguntas personales y no hubo problema alguno.

Se que a Kate se le hizo rara la familiaridad que mostraba su jefa en esa casa, entre lavar los platos y guardarlos en su lugar, manejar el equipo de sonido y la pantalla, fue evidente que ella ya había estado muchas veces en el lugar,era extraña la confianza entre Victoria y su padre, que igual demostró saber donde estaba cada cosa...Verme ahí, en ese ambiente tan hogareño y evitando muy poco el contacto con las chicas,rea peor de raro,pero no dijo nada...espero que al entrar a la habitación de Alexis no haya visto las fotos o mi ropa tirada en el baño...

Se que corrí un riesgo enorme al permitir que Lex me besara en la terraza, pero este era nuestro espacio, uno o el único lugar donde no teníamos que escondernos, si nos vio, no dijo nada...

Esa noche, ya estando uno al lado del otro en la cama,la descarada hablaba por teléfono con Kate mientras trataba de besarme y su cabello rojo me hacía cosquillas en el pecho,se ponían de acuerdo para no se que, y yo no paraba de pensar en que era cuestión de tiempo que nos descubrieran,yo siempre quise ir de frente,hablar con la verdad, hablar de una vez por todas y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera...pero ella no, y estaba firme en esa decisión para ella era un NO rotundo y no había poder humano que la hiciese cambiar de opinión...

Y yo, para colmo, estaba reducido a un cobarde que aceptaba esa orden, solo para no volver a pelear con ella... quizá el tiempo la haría comprender mi necesidad de dejar de mentirle a sus padres, quizá no, nadie podía asegurarlo...

Gracias por leer hasta aqui¡


	19. Chapter 19 Amigos y Nada mas (Alexis POV

Capitulo 19. Amigos y nada mas. (Alexis POV).

Era tan fácil imaginar el resto de mi vida de esta manera: verlo unas horas en el trabajo y despertar a media noche cuando Javier se metía lentamente entre las sabanas, dormir abrazada a su cuerpo cálido y despertar antes de amanecer a base de sus caricias, sentir sus manos,sus labios recorriendo mi piel, en medio del calor de esos momentos entrelazar nuestros dedos con fuerza y desear que las horas fueran eternas para no tener que separarnos para ir al trabajo...

El día comenzó tarde, para variar, vestirnos nos tomo un poco mas de tiempo a ambos, y nos vimos obligados a llegar al mismo tiempo a la comisaria,ello se fueron rápidamente con los de Narcs a una redada/interrogatorio masivo o una cosa de esas que les encantaba...horas después Javi llamo para que yo no me preocupara, andaban metidos en un mega operativo en un table dance...yo solo por molestarlo, me fingí celosa y el otro angustiado juraba y juraba que solo era trabajo,que no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo trabajo...repetía que solo estaba yo en su vida y que me amaba, eso yo ya lo sabía, pero no paraba de sonreír al imaginar las caras de quienes estuvieran a su lado, para colmo su caso termino conectado con un caso de homicidios, lo cual hizo que ambos equipos coincidieran en el lugar, imaginaba a Javi luchar por mantener sus pensamientos y decisiones como analista y no como detective... y si lo habían escuchado, no se iba a aguantar la burla en un buen rato.

Victoria me llamo unas horas mas tarde para entregarle unos reportes y al subir coincidimos,ahi estaba el abrazando a Sara en la salita,sin entrar le pregunte desde la ventana "¿que le pasa?", el contestó sin soltarla "llorando,no se por que, pero si se por quién, Eli", típico, pensé, "cuando lo vea le voy a cortar los..." contesté y el sonrio...Sara lo abrazo mas fuerte, temblando angustiada, Javi me miro y dijo "no pienses mal", yo asentí... sabía que ella era como su hermanita, pero ¿a que venia tanta repetidera de que no pensara mal?, ya tenía unos días extraño pero nunca tanto como hasta hoy,antes de irme, me dijo "te amo" con otra seña y le conteste igual... al girarme, alcanze a ver a Ryan medio escondido tras la puerta de una de las oficinas... a mí no alcanzaba a verme, pero a Javi si,se lo adverti y luego me retiré...

En la oficina de Gates me esperaba una pelirroja sofocante, maiciosa y exigente...Meredith...exactamente lo único que me faltaba en ese momento,rápidamente ñla saque de ahi, y al pasar por los escritorios,descaradamente le dijo unas cuantas cosas pervertidas a Javier...;no fue nada lindo descubrir que mi madre deseaba a mi novio;afortunadamente el la mando a la goma diciendole que ya tenía novia y que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, al decir esto, me miro fijamente y yo me sonroje...cuando se fue, pude sentir su mano rozando la mía lentamente...

En el restaurante,mamá seguía terca y juraba que el iba a caer en sus redes, por que aún no había nacido el hombre que se le resistiera;mirandola hablar asi, comportandose de una manera demasiado alejada a su edad, no podía evitar compararla con Kate,¡ellas eran tan diferentes! ahora entendía por que papá la había escogido a ella, Kate era tan madura, centrada,inteligente...ella era lo que yo esperaba convertirme algún día;media hora después mamá seguia estancada en ese tema y yo ya estaba francamente harta... furiosa le grité que Javier no le mentía, que en realidad si tenía novia, que llevaban mucho tiempo en esa relación,y que lo aseguraba por que yo conocía a la chava,que ella era inteligente y bonita... y que era muy joven, mucho mas joven que ella y que estaba muy segura que no la dejaría atrás esa relación por andar con una persona que lo iba a dejar botado a la semana... huelga decir que se puso furiosa, grito, pataleo y exigio dignamente irnos de ahí a los pocos acompañé a su hotel y unas horas mas tarde, fuera de mi turno, regrese a la comisaría, al salir del elevador en homicidios, vi a Eli en uno de los rincones con cara de regañado, apenas me vió y dijo muy poco, su disculpa tenía toda la cara de una despedida, lo mandé a buscar a Sara, era a ella a la que le tenía que explicar todo, empeze a buscar mis papeles por los escritorios, pero no recordaba a ciencia cierta donde los había dejado, asi que baje a la morgue...

Minutos después, ahí me encontro Javier y al verlo me quede helada: Traía el labio hinchado, la nariz y la cara manchadas de sangre, ademas de una ceja rota...decia que había sido un accidente, la ceja quizá, pero lo otro, era un puñetazo muy bien dado...

Al estar curandole la herida de la ceja, me di cuenta de que era un soberano llorón, tan grandote y se quejaba como un niñito, lloriqueando incluso cuando nadie lo estaba tocando, me burle de el un rato y luego lo besé tiernamente... en eso entró Gates comprobando lo que había pensado en el principio,llegó furiosa reclamandole a Javier el sainete que habían armado minutos antes el y Ryan trenzandose a le quedó de otra mas que decir la verdad y poco a poco fue saliendo la verdad, el otro detective no había parado de molestarlo desde la escena del crimen,diciendole que era la mascota de los de Narcs, luego empezaron a recolectar numeros a lo tonto... yo lo miré fijamente,¿con que teléfonos de prostitutas? pregunte levantando una ceja...y el juro que no había aceptado ninguno, que todos se los dio a Ryan para que se callara, y este se los dio a Eli...Luego siguio burlandose mientras Javi analizaba a uno de los sospechosos, que al final resulto ser uno de los culpables...Javi decía que mas que burlarse, Kevin estaba celoso, celoso por el cambio que había tenido en estos años, la universidad, la carrera, por todo eso ellos se habían distanciado, ya estando en la estacion siguio molestando con lo mismo, y le dijo que iba a la universidad solo para "levantarse" jovencitas, no para estudiar...

Espo estaba muy molesto, pero no queria pelearse con el por eso, asi que permaneció en silencio, en medio de la plática salio a relucir Sara...le explico a Victoria que cuando yo fui secuestrada, Ryan los vio abrazados despues del interrogatorio, nadie le dijo que ellos ya se conocian...y al verlos abrazados hoy en la mañana recordo eso y salto a la conclusión de que ella era la famosa novia...le grito mil idioteces antes de soltarle el primer puñetazo en el labio, le dijo que había terminado en un asqueroso pederasta, Javi ni se defendió, el segundo golpe lo estrello en el escritorio rompiendole la ceja y luego a Ryan se le ocurrio mencionar a Lanie,reclamandole que le hubiera roto el corazón a ella que lo amaba tanto, otro golpe en la nariz le pregunto un ¿por que? y javi lo empujo con fuerza, dejandolo sentado en el piso, salio huyendo y vino a buscarme, no iba a golpear a su mejor amigo...

Victoria escuchaba atenta,ella no sabía que Lanie les había contado esa mentira, y le dijo que se tranquilizara, para él no habría consecuencias, pero al otro le esperaba una muy buena sanción, poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de las posibles razones del pleito entre los chicos...y el irlandes tenia toda la culpa...Sonriendo nos pregunto si lo que dirigía era un departamento de Homicidios o una agencia de búsqueda de parejas...a pesar de todo reimos con ganas...ella era la menos indicada para hacer esas preguntas.

Antes de irse, nos advirtió que andaramos con cuidado, ya había muchos problemas en puerta como para agregarle unos mas...Yo no dije nada, pero entre lo de mi madre y estos golpes, me di cuenta que lo difícil, apenas estaba por comenzar...

Al anochecer para destensionarnos, honramos otra de las "Nuevas tradiciones" en la 12, la fogata... que no era otra cosa que el viejo asador en el tejado, lleno de periodicos, con la excusa de que el ganador del último juego, invitara las cervezas sin alcohol...

Mientras los veía a todos disfrutar, los eventos del día entero seguían rondandome el la cabeza, al grado de dejarme distraída por completo, no paraba de preguntarme ¿a cuantas cosas mas tendría que renunciar por esta relación?,¿cuantos golpes mas tendría que recibir?...falle todas y cada una de las preguntas,luego, Javier comenzó a tocar la guitarra, y yo a rezar, rezar por que dejara de verme mientras tocaba, rezar por que esa melodía tan conocida no fuera a ser la que yo me estaba imaginando,rezar por que no tuviera el valor de cantar, esa canción , por que en esa letra estaban sus sentimientos... Y nadie scuchó mis oraciones...

**"Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual,**

**no hay nada que decir, ante la gente es así,**

**amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas...**

**Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,**

**si cada quien llegando la noche,finge un adiós**

**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor**

**decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control,**

**que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos,**

**pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor..."**

Yo trataba de evitar su mirada, pero era imposible, en ese momento, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, solo era él,abriendo su corazón, y yo, sin querer, comenzé a cantar, en voz muy baja...

**"Siempre,con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor,**

**hablamos sin hablar, todo es silencio en nuestro andar,**

**amigos simplemente amigos, y nada mas...**

**Pero, quien sabe en realidad..."**

Apenas termino la canción,me levante lentamente, esperando que nadie lo notara,al escuchar que Papá y Jim comenzaban a pelearse ,me alejé aún mas para que nadie me viera llorar,Javi me encontró metros mas lejos,con la mirada perdida en los edificios, llorando en silencio...

-¿Qué tienes Lex?, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Solo me estoy dando cuenta de que no esta bien, no quiero que pierdas a tus amigos por mí-

-Kevin hace mucho que ya no es mi amigo-dijo con tristeza

-No esta bien que te juzguen,no quiero eso-

-Ni yo, pero...-el respiró hondo y dijo- Hace mucho, una personita muy sabia me dijo que si a mis amigos no les gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida, no merecen estar en ella, ¿recuerdas?-en serio tenía que restregarme mis palabras en este momento, típico de el..

-Lo se, pero...-

-Ningún pero,entiende, recibiría mil golpes si por eso puedo estar contigo-

-Si, pero eso no esta bien, ya te han juzgado y condenado antes, ¿por que repetirlo?-

-Lo dices por...-

-"Ella", ¿Por que nunca desmentiste lo que dijo?-

-Por que en ese momento, no me importaba,y si mis "amigos" eran tan tontos como para creerle, allá ellos,era su problema, no el mío-

-Te hizo daño..-

-Si, pero ese daño me hizo ser quien soy ahora,y lo creas o no, se lo agradezco-

-¿importa que te crean ahora?-

-No, si no importó antes, menos ahora,me crean o no,da igual,-dijo levantando mi cara lentamente-Alexis,te amo demasiado, como para arriesgar lo que somos, lo que tenemos por cosas de estas, puedo aguantar cualquier cosa,por ti-

-Ahora entiendo menos esa terquedad de decir la verdad, decirlo al resto-suspire frustrada-despues del día de hoy, ¿por que quieres que lo sepan?-

-Por que es diferente, Alexis, eres diferente-sonrió-lo nuestro es diferente, es real, verdadero, con un futuro-

-¿Y si no lo entienden?-

-Pues que se frieguen,si no lo aceptan,no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, tarde o temprano lo aceptaran-

-Pero...-

-Te amo-murmuro abrazandome con fuerza, y segui llorando por unos segundos mas...

Entonces Javier hizo algo que me sorprendió,me besó,me beso con pasión, mientras todos nuestros conocidos estaban a nuestras espaldas,le susurré un "Te amo" y el contestó con voz fuerte y firme...

Solo por hoy olvidaría todo los problemas,olvidaría las llamadas a deshoras,los mensajes que el borraba sin leer,las pláticas nocturnas con Eli,olvidaria sus nervios...

Incluso olvidaría la sombra que ví acercandose a nosotros, olvidaría hoy...y mañana estoy segura de que todo regresaría con mas fuerza...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí :)


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 Rehenes (Alexis POV)

Los siguientes dias Javier se siguio comportando de manera extraña,casi al grado de parecer descuidado y la verdad a mi no me importo en lo mas minimo,estaba empezando a hartarme este juego de las escondidas,comenzamos con pequenas cosas,roces ocasionales durante el papeleo,visitas mas frecuentes en horario de trabajo, no es que estuviera de acuerdo en decirlo todo de una vez, pero le quedaba tan poco al verano, que estabamos dispuestos a exprimirle hasta el ultimo minuto, entonces comenzamos a dejarnos ver un poco mas en publico,fuimos a un bar,bailamos y reimos como cualquier pareja que estaba ahi, y no nos importo si alguien podia vernos ,quiza si ibamos de poco en poco, cuando cayera la bomba,tendria menos efectos secundarios...

Esa semana, cambio su turno, asi que se iba de casa cuando amanecia y no tenia noticias suyas hasta ya entrada la tarde, como hoy, cuando una muy asustada Eva me llamo,pidiendo que nos reunieramos en la turno habia terminado unos minutos antes, asi que subi a verla a homicidios, y me encontre un pandemonium ahi adentro y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento,Victoria me lo comprobo al abrazarme en cuanto me vio entrar,salio apurada, hacia mucho que no la veia con el chaleco puesto,me acerque a la pizarra y algunas de las caras que habia ahi pegadas se me hicieron conocidas, lo mismo que algunos de los nombres en una lista... Ante la mirada sorprendida de Ryan y Kate, Evie me abrazo angustiada, ¿Que demonios hacia ella en Nueva York?,¿Por que me llamo? y lo mas importante,¿Donde fregados estaba Javier?

-¿Que paso?-  
-No lo se muy bien, me llamaron hace un rato,quieren que les de unos datos de Javi, pero no me dijeron por que, siento preocuparte, pero no sabia que mas hacer, eres la unica que yo conozco aqui-  
-No te preocupes, vamos a investigar que esta sucediendo, ¿Ya viste a Javi?-  
-No, no se nada de el, iba a sorprenderlos, y mira- dijo haciendo una mueca -La sorprendida eres tu,-unos segundos despues, Kate se acerco a nosotras-¿Que sucede?- pregunte tratando de contener las lagrimas -Hay una situacion bastante comprometida-dijo aclarandose la garganta-¿Quien es tu amiga?-  
-Ella es Eva Grace Nunez- -Eva,ella es la detective Katherine Beckett-  
-Woow! es un honor conocerla-dijo con una sonrisa, abrazandola con fuerza-Lexi,¿Por que no me dijiste que tu mama era tan joven?-yo enrojeci ante la mirada tierna y orgullosa de Kate, mientras le metia un buen codazo en las costillas a esa habladora-Awwwch!, pide que me calle-se quejo-¿De que quieren hablar conmigo?-  
-¿Perdon?-dijo la detective mirandonos a ambas -Un fulano muy malhumorado me llamo hace un rato, exigiendo que me presentara aqui lo mas pronto posible,por que iban a interrogarme,llevo mas de una hora aqui y nadie me ha dicho nada,y tampoco he visto a mi hermano por ninguna parte-  
-¿Tu hermano?-  
-Javier, tu compañero-  
-Ven conmigo, esto va a ser muy largo- ambas me miraron, y antes de que se fueran murmure un "ella no sabe nada" al oido de mi amiga... yo regrese a la pizarra, y de pronto, por la fotografia de un msg de texto de un numero que solo yo conocia, todo tuvo sentido.

Minutos despues, la puerta de la salita se abrio, ambas salieron con cara triste, por lo visto no habia muchos resultados,yo estaba segura de que tendrian que catear el departamento por lo que fuera que estaban buscando, asi que sin que la detective se diera cuenta, le di mis llaves a Eva,y me quede en la estacion,sabia que la bomba estaba a punto de explotar, y lo haria en grande...Mientras tanto, en el escritorio de Espo, habia un altero de papeles, para matar el tiempo me puse a verlos,eran de una investigacion de Narcs, unas transacciones en un banco a nombres de personas tanto ficticias como reales...me llamo la atencion unas hechas a nombre de D. Windmark, precisamente en el banco cuyo nombre estaba escrito en la pizarra,en el margen de los documentos, habia muchas notas escritas con su letra, fechas,numeros y un nombre que se repetia en mayusculas Nathaniel York... problemas,no podia ser,Parandome frente a la pizarra, por costumbre comenze a completar datos en ella,eso hacia cuando la mano de Kate se poso con firmeza en mi hombro y mirandola, señale a la salita,ambas entramos.

-Alexis Harper Castle, voluntariamente me presento al interrogatorio-dije sentandome frente a Kate-supongo que descubriste el contenido del tercer cajon,¿Verdad?-  
-Una enorme sorpresa,si-  
-¿Que mas encontraron?-  
-Papeles y una investigacion a nombre de un tal , ya lo buscamos, pero no hubo resultados-  
-No los habra, ese es el nombre de un personaje en una serie,Fringe, para ser exactos, las fotos que han estado tratando de descifrar los tecnicos, estan escritas en el alfabeto de esa serie, son nombres de restaurantes, en la frontera, dos estan en manzanillo, uno en la ciudad de Mexico y el otro, esta en un lugar llamado Bahia de Pescaderos,la familia Esposito vive ahi,las fotos que nadie identifica, son de personas que tienen que ver con su pasado en el ejercito, no se muy bien quienes son, pero estuvieron en la boda de su hermana, los sacaron antes de que la familia lo notara, hablaron con el y con otro amigo suyo al dia siguiente,estaban molestos...es todo lo que se, lleva varias semanas actuando raro,es como si se sintiera vigilado,recibia llamadas extrañas a altas horas de la noche,cambio dos veces de celular y aun asi lo siguieron llamando...-  
-¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar eso?-  
-Supongo que Eli, esos dos se cuentan todo-Kate asintio,tomando notas-¿Va a aparecer mi nombre en el expediente?-  
-No lo se,¿Desde cuando el y tu?-  
-Casi dos años,salimos todo un año peleamos y luego paso lo de Paris,todo se puso serio un tiempo despues de eso, llevamos un año ya como pareja-  
-Tenia la sospecha de que salias con alguien mayor, pero crei que era alguno de tus maestros-  
-¿Pero ya lo sabias no?, te vi aquella vez en el cafe, con Jim...-  
-¿Me viste?-yo asenti-hacia muchos años que mi padre no me regañaba de esa forma-dijo sonriendo-fue una muy grande sorpresa-  
-Tambien para mi, apenas podia creerlo,pero tampoco quise evitarlo-respire hondo tratando de tragar el nudo que tenia en la garganta-¿Cuanto tiene desaparecido?-  
-No esta desaparecido-  
-esta en el Banco-ella asintio-¿Casualidad?-  
-No lo sabemos-contesto suspirando-hay algo mas-  
-Lo se, tu mirada y tus gestos lo dicen, estas nerviosa,tus cejas se mueven, denotas ansiedad, tus hombros estan tensos y muerdes tu labio del lado derecho,no puedes negarlo-  
-¿Cuando aprendiste eso?-  
-Vivo con un analista de lenguaje corporal,y duermo con un interprete que ademas es el mejor de la clase...¿Quien crees que les ayuda a estudiar?-respire hondo-¿Que es?-  
-Encontraron un cuerpo hace unas horas...-  
-Tiene una cicatriz en...-  
-Si,una herida de bala en combate-  
-Algo asi,tambien tiene un tatuaje, a la altura de su corazon,pero por la espalda,son numeros-  
-Ok, se los dire a la morgue-  
-¿Y lo demas?-  
-Es...Lanie,regreso..-  
-Ya sabia... muchas de las llamadas eran de ella, y tu companero detective, es bastante chismoso y descuidado, esta en la morgue ¿Verdad?-  
-Si, y esta al borde de la histeria-

Durante dias tuve miedo por este momento, sabia que esa mujer era un peligro, y que mi relacion era lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir,pero dudaba que pudiera controlar las ganas de retorcerle el cuello a esa infeliz...Habria que ver que tan fuerte era yo misma..

Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21 Confrontacion.

Habia pasado apenas unas horas desde que se habian enterado de la situación, y ante la aprobación de la capitana,Alexis fue aceptada como ayudante en la investigación,y sin poder evitarlo, fue a parar a la morgue, al llegar, la forense la recibio con un enorme y muy sentido abrazo,la joven se dio el lujo de analizarla,los años le habian caido bastante mal,en toda ella habia signos de arrepentimiento,de necesidad, esa triste resignacion, cuando sabes que lo hiciste todo mal y no puedes encontrar una forma de arreglarlo...

-¿Como has estado?-se atrevio a preguntar, aún cuando ya sabia la respuesta

-Bien-contesto Lanie-muy bien, fue un largo y muy educativo viaje-

-Lo supe,todos te extrañaron mucho-

-Yo igual, no es fácil regresar y que todos te reciban mal...-

-Es difícil,lo se, pero ya lo esperabas ¿no?-

-Algo asi...lo que si me soprendio fue saber que a Espo le gustan las jovencitas-dijo maliciosa,"duro y directo",penso la pelirroja...bueno dos podian jugar el mismo juego.

-Veo que estuviste hablando con Kevin,Javi convive todos los dias con mujeres de todas las edades en la universidad,algo asi tendria que pasar tarde o temprano hasta cierto punto es, natural-

-Pero no esta bien-dijo molesta-El es un hombre mayor-

-También la mayoria de las que estan inscritas-en realidad no es mucha la diferencia, para el amor no hay edad, deberias saberlo tu...-ella se habia ido con un hombre veinte años mayor

-Eso me dice que te contaron la historia completa-la forense dijo molesta

-No toda,pero siempre quise saber las razones de tu huida-

-No tenia ningun futuro con el,nuestra relación no iba a ninguna parte-

-¿Por que regresaste entonces?-

-El es el amor de mi vida-

-Tu no sabes nada del amor,si lo supieras,habrias visto todas las cosas que tenias, y que dejaste,para llamar "Amor" a alguien primero tienes que amarte a ti misma,hazlo y quiza puedas entender que no puedes ir por el mundo diciendole "Te amo" a cualquier gente,como si solo fueran palabras al viento,por que sí, para ti son ciertas, pero pierden valor para las demás personas...Puedo ver que estas herida,pero eso no es una justificación para todo el dolor que causaste-

-!Tu no sabes nada!-gritó enojada

-¿Que te dijeron cuando regresaste?-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Les dio gusto, pero las unicas dos personas que queria que me trataran bien,me ignoran-

-Dale tiempo a Kate y a mi papá,entenderan-

-Lo se, ellos si, pero Javier no-

-Ahi si que no puedo ayudarte-

-Tu no,pero tus amigos si-

-El mas cercano a el es Eli Gates, pero no habla mucho-a esa altura de la plática,Alexis ya estaba cansada del juego-se ve que ya hablaste con el,¿que te dijo?-

-Hablámos antes de que saliera al operativo al banco,y me juro que esta enamorado de alguien mas,que me olvido hace mucho tiempo,y es mentira-

-Yo lo conozco muy poco-dijo mintiéndole a la cara-pero te puedo asegurar que tristemente eres un asunto olvidado para el, y se que te esta diciendo la verdad,su gusto por las mujeres ha mejorado bastante-

La cara de la forense,no tenia precio, a leguas se veia que no era nada agradable que una mocosa le dijera unas cuantas verdades,y era extraño o era demasiado inocente, o no se daba cuenta de la verdad escondida detras de las palabras de la joven...Como un acto del destino, Eva aparecio por la puerta,mirando a ambas mujeres con insistencia.

-Hola, te andaba buscando,¿Aquí es donde trabajas?-

-Si,asi es-contesto Alexis orgullosa

-Eres rara nena, con razon mi her...-fue silenciada con un codazo otra vez-de acuerdo, hola, mucho gusto Eva Nunez,soy hermana de el detective Esposito-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Que gusto, soy Lanie Parish,compañera de tu hermano-

-Mira, que curioso, nunca habia escuchado tu nombre, conozco a Kate y a Ryan,pero de ti...-dijo negando con la cabeza- lo siento-

-Que raro,fuimos pareja por años-

-Uhh, eso es peor, lo siento por ti,pero no creo que fueras muy importante, si jamas te hablo de su familia-

-Si lo hizo, pero yo no encontre tiempo para visitarlos-

-Que mal, hace poco me hablo de una zorra que lo dejo por un tipejo mayor,muy equis la fulana,por que de hecho su pareja actual fue la dama de honor en mi boda y con todo el corazón puedo decirte que ella esta haciendo mas cosas por el, que nadie en su vida, estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermanito por estar con ella- la cara de la forense estaba de mil colores, la verdad,es un trago amargo, que nadie quiere pasar...

Segundos despues,cuando salieron descaradamente pregunto si esa era "Ella",y para colmo,hasta la capitana le agradecio que la hubiera puesto en su lugar,sonrio tranquila pues su hermano habia encontrado mucha gente dispuesta a protegerlo,otra familia, la verdadera sorpresa para la joven,llego minutos despues, cuando vio a su padre,abrazar a Alexis con gusto,en todos esos meses aún no podia asegurar que ellos iban tan en serio, pero Manuel Esposito era un hombre duro, que habia caido bajo el encanto de la pelirroja, al igual que toda su familia y fue el encargado de avisar que habian podido rescatarlo,todos salieron apurados al hospital donde habian internado a Javier...

Antes de irse Alexis bajo a la morgue, siempre olvidaba su bolsa y apenas entrar, Lanie se le fue a la yugular...

-No me engañas- grito furiosa- tu sabes mucho mas-

-Vaya, no eres tan tonta como todos creen-

-Y tu no eres tan santa, Alexis, durmiendo con alguien que podria ser tu padre,no quiero ni imaginar lo que Castle dira cuando se entere-

-Eso no va a ser problema tuyo, lo que Javier o yo hagamos con nuestras vidas no lo es-

-Lo es,es mi asunto si estas tratando de robarte al amor de mi vida-

-¿Robarte?, no inventes, Javier no es un objeto para ser de tu propiedad,y si fuera el "Amor de tu vida" no te hubieras ido, hubieras esperado a resolver tus dudas,por que eso es lo que hace el ''Amor" espera,confia, espera que las cosas resulten,se arriesga deseando que todo funcione, no huye al primer problema,no huye con el primero que ve-

-Me sorprende que creas que no ha estado con nadie mas en el tiempo que ha estado jugando contigo-

-Lo se,yo tengo la seguridad de que me es fiel, a diferencia de ti,yo lo he visto, tu juras que eres el amor de su vida,y lo dejaste tirado,destrozado... y todavia ¿tienes el descaro de esperar que te quiera de vuelta?,ERAS el amor en su vida, y te encargaste de hacer que lo olvidara,por que "el amor verdadero" tambien sabe darse cuenta cuando tiene que rendirse y juntar sus pedazos para comenzar de nuevo, y quiza, si tienes suerte,la persona puede mantener el contacto ,pero va a llegar el momento en el que solo lo haga por compromiso,por que nada puede ser igual cuando te rompen el corazon,y eso tristemente es lo que te esta pasando...-

-El es mío, basta con que yo lo quiera de vuelta-

-Sigue repitiendote eso, a ver si te convences,por que...-

-El es mi amor, nos une el amor-dijo desesperada

-Aceptalo,lo que nos une a nosotros, es amor,el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro,lo que te une a el,es tu miedo a la soledad y el hecho de que te creas tan importante en su vida, que no te cabe en la cabeza el que Javier te ha olvidado, superalo-

En ese momento, la forense en un arranque de rabia quiso golpearla,pero Alexis detuvo su mano apretandola con fuerza, defendiéndose del ataque,y estaba muy segura que el moretón en la muñeca que le quedaría la haria entender tarde o temprano.

-Lanie,déjalo vivir su vida, esa vida que tu decidiste no ser parte,déjalo-

-Jamás-sentenció

-Es tu problema-la joven la miró,estaba desesperada,enojada,casi al borde de un ataque,Eli tenia razon, varios trastornos mentales le daban forma a su personalidad, pobre-Tengo que agradecerte,por que al irte, hiciste de Javier el hombre del que estoy enamorada y por el cual estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea,recuerdalo-

Afuera, tras la puerta de cristal, Kate escuchaba todo, deseando entrar a defender a la que consideraba su hija,pero no fue necesario, ella era bastante fuerte e inteligente para hacerlo sola,ya se encargaria de hacerle saber que la apoyaba en todo,por el momento era mas importante ir a ver al detective que las esperaba ansioso.

Horas despues, en la cama de hospital, dos cuerpos estaban abrazados, cansados y dormidos...ambos sabian, que los problemas les esperaban al doblar la esquina,que ese "secuestro" no habia sido aleatorio,que el ejercito lo llamaria un dia de estos, y que no tendria nada mas que hacer caso de esa deuda de honor ,ambos sabian que mas tarde que temprano, tenian que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos...ya lo sabian...

Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	22. Chapter 22 Sinceridad ante todo

Capitulo 22. Sinceridad ante todo. (Alexis POV)

En cuanto pude ver a Javier respire de nuevo,estaba todo golpeado y preocupado por el otro policia que habia estado con el,al mismo tiempo estaba contento,su padre no se habia separado de el desde que desperto,era increible la luz en su mirada,fue como si una capa mas de la cebolla cayera lentamente,mostrandome al niño feliz que fue en el rodeado de su familia,escuchando todas esas anecdotas curiosas,era... perfecto, tan perfecto que hasta miedo daba aceptar la realidad.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esta forma- dije cuando nos quedamos solos

-No prometo nada,pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Tenemos mucho que discutir -

-Ya se-

-¿Por que estabas actuando tan raro?-

-Me di cuenta que me estaban vigilando,no quise ponerte en peligro-

-Entonces era eso...- dije aunque sabia que no era verdad del todo

-Algo asi...al principio crei que solo era mi paranoia, pero poco a poco, empezaron a ser descuidados, y los reconoci,la jefa nos ayudo a montar un cerco de seguridad y entre las investigaciones,encontramos un caso sin resolver en Narcs,y forzamos las cosas para tener el control de todo,cosa que al final no resulto como planeamos,esos condenados fueron mas listos que toda la policía...pero ya los atraparon- algo en su mirada me dijo lo contrario- sabia que ibas a entender las notas,solo podia confiar en ti- dijo orgulloso.

-Nathaniel fue quien te salvo la vida, ¿verdad? - hacia mucho me conto la historia de su amigo

-Si,de no ser por el,no estaria aqui,cuando lo declararon desaparecido,quise perderme junto con el,durante años estuvimos seguros de que habia muerto,ahora ya no,nos estan cazando y los que sobrevivimos ahora somos objetivos-

-¿Por que?-

-Suponemos que lo estan buscando a el,en la mision donde desaparecio hubo muchas personas implicadas,contrabandistas,militares corruptos y todo lo que te puedas imaginar,alguno de ellos debe de querer algo de nosotros,o simplemente piensan que sabemos algo-

-¿Son muchos?-

-No,solo tres,estaremos bien,tenemos demasiada vigilancia-

-Mas te vale, ahora la parte dificil,mientras estabas jugando al super héroe,nos interrogaron...-

-¿A ti y a quién?-

-Eva... esperaban que ella les dijera que hacias y donde estabas cuando nadie te veia,catearon tu departamento y...- no había que ser muy inteligente para completar la frase.

-¿Quien sabe de lo nuestro?-

-Kate...Ryan y seguramente Lanie- en ese momento Javier cerro los ojos,como si esperara que le montara una escena...- era cuestión de tiempo- dije.

-Si...-murmuro triste.

-Encontraron mi ropa,y cuando le llamaron a tu hermana para que les respodiera,metio la pata...-

-¿Quién la interrogó?-

-Kate,y cuando no me quedo mas remedio,solita me presente al matadero,elegantemente ella evito entrar en detalles,y yo preferí centrarme en el caso y la manera de sacarte...seguramente después va a querer asesinarnos, pero ya que...-

-Lo siento-

-No tienes por que,sabiamos que sucedería...-

-Si, lo que aún no sabemos es el costo...-dijo tragando saliva-cuando tu papá se entere...-

-Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando haya que hacerlo...- sonreí, lo veia preocuparse,evitando el hablar precisamente de "ella"-Javi...-

-Lo se, "ella"...No es que quisiera ocultarte que habia vuelto, no tenia caso alguno que te preocuparas,igual no queria nada con ella... el problema es...-

-Que no entiende...lo se, me lo dijo muy clarito, Javier ¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunte señalandonos

-Tan seguro, que si debo dejar mi trabajo y todo lo que soy para estar contigo, lo hago en este momento-se levanto sentandose y haciendo una mueca de dolor-Lexi, no tienes por que dudar,te amo, y jamas te cambiaria por mi pasado, te amo a ti, por quien eres y por todo lo que soy contigo,por todo aquello que hay en nuestro futuro,¿Dudas de lo que sientes por mi, o de lo que yo siento?-pregunto tomando mi mano con fuerza

-De ninguno, te amo y se que me amas, lo que me hace dudar es la situación,ahora va a peligrar hasta tu trabajo, eso es lo que yo trataba de evitar-

-Aún no sabemos que sucedera, quisiera decirte que "ella" no va a cambiar nada, pero...-

-Lo cambia todo, esta muy dispuesta a "recuperarte" ,Eli tiene razon, parece que esta loca..-

-Aun la sigue analizando-dijo con una mueca graciosa y negando con la cabeza-¿Como te enteraste?-

-Big Brother Gates-conteste sonriendo-lleno de camaras la estación,descubrió que fue Lanie quien te dejaba las cartas en la patrulla,la grabo cuando estaba dejando el letrero en la pared del estacionamiento,luego rastreamos uno de los numeros que llamaban a tu celular hasta el de ella,despues escuche a Ryan hablandole en el pasillo,no hacia falta analizar tanto las cosas,Victoria y Jim me advirtieron unos dias despues,que habia solicitado regresar a la comisaria,y que no habia nada que hacer para impedirlo,y luego tu hablaste con ella-

-Algo asi, yo le dije que te amaba, que no queria tener que ver nada mas con ella,que se largara por el mismo lugar por donde regreso-

-Y te dijo lo mismo que a mi,que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por recuperarte,sin importar lo que sucediera...-

-Exacto,por favor, no tengas dudas, no pienses...-

-Deja de decir eso, lo has repetido por dias y odio la frase,dejame decidir que pensar o que sentir,no soy una niña a la que tengas que proteger,yo decidi estar contigo,afrontemos lo que venga, , tu no me hiciste una escena cuando Max se aparecio pidiendo lo mismo,es justo que yo me comporte igual,confío en ti-

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo,y por primera vez en semanas, volví a ver la misma expresión que conocia, el mismo Javier confiado que siempre habia sido-Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ese sótano,pensar en lo que quiero,en lo que me gustaria que fuera nuestro futuro-

-¿Que quieres?-

-Quiero estar a tu lado cuando te gradues,verte convertida en toda una doctora,acompañarte a tu primer día de trabajo,quiero estar contigo-

-Hablando de trabajo, Victoria me pregunto si no me interesaria ingresar en la academia de policía-dije inocentemente

-NO-grito, eso yo ya lo habia decidido,pero la expresión de panico en su cara, me corto el aliento-con uno de nosotros arriesgando el pellejo en el trabajo es suficiente-yo rei a carcajadas, ese lado protector suyo era tan sexy-Y no me veas asi,Alexis,eso no esta a discusion ni hoy ni nunca-

-¿Aun cuando eso sea lo que yo quiero hacer?-

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-pregunto con cara de angustia

-Un poco-murmure

-La idea no me gusta, no es lo que yo quisiera para ti, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a renunciar a tus sueños,es mi deber apoyarte en lo que tu decidas-

-¿Deber?-

-Exacto, es mi deber, soy tu compañero,tu pareja... y quiza en un futuro,algo mas-no voy a negar que enrojecí de gusto,era la primera vez que hablabamos en serio acerca de nuestro futuro-No voy a cortar tus alas,aunque eso me mate de miedo todos los dias-

-De acuerdo,el día que tome una desición,hablamos de esto,ahora dime ¿Que mas te gustaría en nuestro futuro?-

-Poder salir sin escondernos,algun día tener un lugar solo nuestro,estar ahi,...-

-La casa,la cerca blanca,el jardín, el perro...-

-La enchilada completa- contesto con seguridad, por dentro, yo me moria de ganas de preguntarle si en sus planes estaba el tener hijos,no es que lo planeara como algo cercano, pero al saber que Eva estaba embarazada, comenze a preguntarme ¿Como seria?-te lo digo en serio,lo quiero todo, siempre y cuando sea contigo-

-Tambien yo-conteste con seguridad.

-Haz algo por mi- dijo mirandome muy serio-Alcanza mis pantalones- se me hizo extraña la peticion, pero accedi, rezando por que no fuera a hacer alguna de las rarezas que le encantaban-relajate, no traigo una raton en el bolsillo-sin poder evitarlo solte una carcajada-esto es algo que planeaba darte en tu cumpleaños,pero hoy se me hace una buena fecha-

-¿Que es?-

-Abrelo- dijo entregandome una cajita,plateada,dentro de ella habia otra cajita mas pequeña-ahi adentro, hay algo especial-abri la segunda y me encontre un anillo dentro de ella,mi corazon se detuvo de un golpe y lo mire fijamente-Ese es el simbolo del infinito, por que asi de grande es lo que yo siento por ti,un nudo celta que representa nuestras vidas entrelazadas, sin poder ver donde comienza una y termina la otra,algun dia, espero darte un anillo diferente, mientras tanto, este representa una promesa,mi amor y mi compromiso contigo,mi fidelidad y mi deseo de ser tu presente,tu futuro-al decir esto,gire el anillo plateado, por dentro tenia tres letras grabadas, esa pequeña clave que siempre le escribia en los mensajes,la misma que convirtio en numeros y se tatuo en el cuerpo,al comprender lo que significaba, me acerque a el y lo besé,pensando que ningun otro anillo seria mejor o mas importante que este,lo besé aceptando cada una de sus promesas,sabiendo que cualquier futuro,si era a su lado,seria completamente perfecto.

-Eres mi presente y mi futuro-dije lentamente- eres todo aquello que no soñe,todo lo que no supe que necesitaba,todo lo que no esperaba, encontrarte,amarte ha sido lo mejor de mi vida-sonrei secandome las lagrimas de los ojos-hoy se,que todo lo que tuve que vivir,todas las personas que hubo en mi pasado, fueron para prepararme,para construir algo serio, para estar contigo-trague saliva aclarando mi garganta-Para ti, este anillo es una promesa, para mi es la manera de mostrarle al mundo entero que soy tuya,desde hoy y para siempre- y lo decia de verdad...

Minutos despues Kate entro,y contrario a lo que ambos esperabamos, se mostro comprensiva y solamente amenazo con cortarle a Javier algunas partes del cuerpo que quiza necesitaria en un futuro si me lastimaba,dijo que por primera vez en la vida agradecia que mi padre estuviera promocionando sus libros fuera de la ciudad, por que si no, nos iba a matar a todos...Me dio un gran beso, seguido de un abrazo,y prometio venir por nosotros al día siguiente,cuando lo dieran de alta...

Javier y yo nos miramos sin decir nada, como otras veces,ya habiamos dicho bastante ese dia,lo que pasara en los siguientes dias, ya no estaria en nuestro control, por que a diferencia de los meses anteriores, esta vez, el miedo ya no era una opción,mientras estuvieramos juntos,no habria nada ni nadie capaz de separarnos o vencernos, de eso estabamos seguros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer hasta aqui!

Se que estuvo un poco largo esta vez,pero espero que les haya gustado...

alguno recuerda cuales son las letras del anillo?


	23. Chapter 23

capitulo 23 Imagenes y recuerdos.

Nunca una noche se me había hecho tan larga como esta que pase en el hospital,no era solo por que todo me dolía,si no que ya me había acostumbrado a dormir en la cama de Alexis,despertar y sentirla a mi lado,deleitarme con los pequeños sonidos que hace cuando duerme,abrazarla y por fin enredado en su cuerpo sentir que mi vida era tal y como debía ser.

En cuanto me dieron el alta,Kate nos llevo a casa, tal como había prometido, y antes de irse me entrego algo que encontraron en mi departamento, y que yo mismo había olvidado que tenia... Un viejo álbum que escondí en uno de los al verlo, se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, mas que dispuesta a hacer un viaje por nuestros recuerdos...

En la primer pagina,estaban los boletos de aquellos conciertos,la etiqueta de la camiseta que le compre el primer dia,un fragmento de una Cancion que robe de uno de sus cuadernos,y una foto suya...

-¿De donde sacaste esta foto Javier?-pregunto sorprendida al verse pensativa en una de las fuentes,con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

-Sara la robo de tu dormitorio viejo- murmure,ella sonrió y cambio las páginas en silencio,hasta llegar a una, donde aparecían ella y Kate,embarradas de pintura,cuando les ayudamos a cambiar las cosas de Lex al dormitorio nuevo ,para evitar que Paige la siguiera molestando con el asunto de Max...

Despues,aparecían las primeras fotografías que yo tome,una en el parque con los patos,otra la primera vez del cine al aire libre,una en invierno,donde se veía preciosa apretujada en mi enorme chamarra,con un gorro de lana azul,que le acentuaba el color de los ojos,y su sonrisa,tan abierta,tan és,estaban unas que Eli tomo,durante la feria del libro,la noche que Amanda llego al mundo...el dia que me di cuenta que ella me amaba,en la pagina siguiente,puse un calendario,marcando los dias que estuvimos separados...una etiqueta con la fecha y la palabra Paris marcaba otra etapa de mi vida,un fragmento de "Broken wings" y una fotocopia de mi carta de aceptacion en la universidad marcaba otra.

-No sabia que tenias esta foto- dijo señalando la que me tomaron en el escenario,cuando realmente nos convertimos en una pareja.

-Dechlan me la dio,dijo que lo mejor era que yo me quedara con la unica copia-sonreimos antes de besarnos y cambiar la pagina,despues estaba una,tomada en el salón de clases,se veía tan madura y profesional,exponiendo su teoría,jamás me había sentido tan orgulloso de ella,soltó una hermosa carcajada al ver las siguientes, las habían tomado Sara mientras estábamos en el autobús rumbo a una exposición de criminología en San Francisco,Eli aparecía dormido contra la ventana,y en la cabeza tenia una diadema de flores,nunca quisimos saber que había hecho para que ella se vengara de esa forma, luego aparecía yo,con los cachetes inflados y haciendo bizcos,después estábamos solos,abrazados con el atardecer de fondo,sonriendonos uno al otro.

De pronto,se levanto y saco una caja de uno de los closets del pasillo,tambien tenia su propia colección de fotografías nuestras...sonreí al verme embadurnado de pintura aquella primera vez que fuimos al gotcha,recuerdo que casi la beso cuando me cayo encima por tratar de protegerse,despues,me entrego Unas donde aparecíamos entre nuestros amigos,sonriendo y fingiendo que estudiabamos para los exámenes,uno de ellos ya había muerto en un estúpido accidente... Yo no sabia que ella había guardado las demás fotos de las fiestas,cuando me obligaba a vestirme de traje...

Despues,estaban unas que nunca había visto de la boda de mi hermana,alguien nos había tomado una mientras estábamos bailando,otra mientras Alexis tocaba la guitarra,y yo con una cara de idiota mirándola embelesado, con el cielo oscuro a nuestro Lado,y una foto grupal,donde Nana la abrazaba y sonreía...si supieran lo que sucedió esa noche...

Cuando por fin regresamos nuestra atencion al álbum en mis piernas,aparecíamos en el departamento de Jim Beckett, cenando,sonriendo,estudiando...sin querer nos dimos cuenta de que Victoria Gates,se empezó a hacer presente en la mayoría de las fotografías,hasta el punto de que siempre estaba ahí,cerca nuestro,¿Cuando se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pasaba?,¿Por que nunca dijo nada?...Había tanto escondido en esas fotos,el viaje a la cabaña de Jim,este invierno,la congelada que nos pusimos cuando se termino el gas,la sopa rara que Victoria preparo y nadie se quiso comer,las extrañas desapariciones de la mayoría,como si unos a otros nos diéramos tiempo a solas,el susto que nos llevamos cuando creímos que el coche de Kate estaba afuera de la cabaña...El fin de semana de "estudio" en la casa de los Hamptons,la alberca,la playa,la barbacoa...los cuartos separados que nadie respeto...y muy después,Victoria y yo huyendo cuando de verdad llegaron Kate y Richard sin avisar...

Casi al final,estaban las fotografías de este verano,yo en mi escritorio,sonriéndole,ella detrás de una de las planchas en la morgue,con su filipina azul,luego una de ambos,cortesía de Jim,con los chalecos de luces puestos y las pistolas en posición,otra de todos en la azotea,en la fogata,pero había una,una que se me hizo la mas hermosa de todas: la habían tomado el dia que iniciamos el servicio frente a la pared de azulejos en la entrada de la morgue,estábamos todos:Eli,Sara,Anne,Victoria,Jim,los policías en turno y en un extremo,aparecíamos nosotros,juntos,con los dedos entrelazados sobre la cadera sonriendo,como si el mundo fuera completamente nuestro...

No sabemos que traiga el destino el dia de mañana,ahora que se ha descubierto nuestra relación,o cuales serán las reacciones de nuestros enemigos,por que hay un par, que son capaces de todo,pero sea lo que sea, se que lo enfrentaremos de la única manera que sabemos: estando juntos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Gracias por leer hasta aquí¡

He de confesarles que este capítulo no estaba planeado,así que si hay algún error en el,es culpa de mi musa,que esta vez,se puso de ocurrente.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 23. Feliz cumpleaños (Javier POV).

Habia pasado una semana desde el incidente en el banco, y esa tarde como de costumbre, estaba esperando a Alexis fuera de la morgue,faltaban unos minutos para su salida, y apenas ibamos a tiempo para la conferencia ambientalista de Sara...yo no esperaba que al tardarse tanto por llevar unos papeles al archivo, me veria acorralado por Lanie,ella seguia terca, dale que dale con el asunto de regresar...era ya patetica su insistencia,

-Por favor, hablemos,Javi, cariño, tu sabes que te amo-

-No inventes, ya es demasiado, tu no me amas, nunca lo hiciste, no me valoraste, Lanie, en todo el tiempo que estuve contigo,nunca me diste nada de ti, ni una sola razon para confiar en ti, no eres el centro del mundo, la vida, mi vida siguio adelante despues de ti,no eres eterna-

-Pero volvi, volvi por que quiero estar contigo,por que te amo-

-Ahi esta la diferencia, a ti te tomo dos años de tu vida,un viaje y otra persona, darte cuenta que quieres estar conmigo-dije con tristeza-yo queria estar contigo,y eso no te importo,yo necesite año,para el simple hecho de volver a salir, a sentir,pero una vez que lo hice me basto encontrar a Alexis, y pasar una semana a su lado para darme cuenta de lo que quiero-

-En ese momento yo no sabia lo que queria, lo que necesitaba-

-Es tu problema, yo no fui nada de eso, pero estoy muy seguro de que fui mucho mas de lo que merecias,no vengas ahora a fingirte una victima inocente,tu NO sabes amar,sabes manipular, eso no es amor,y aunque tu lo asegures,te diste cuenta muy tarde de que quieres estar conmigo, ya es tarde,tu estas fuera de mi vida, para siempre-

-Pero volvi-

-Lo se,volviste, por que todos lo asesinos regresan al lugar del crimen para contemplar su obra,lastima que si querias verme vencido,si esperabas que te suplicara, no te funciono,su amor me curo,ya te olvide-en su desesperacion al verse derrotada, trato de besarme al mismo tiempo que llegaba Lex,se que lo hizo a proposito,vi el destello de dolor en su mirada, pero tambien la profunda confianza en nosotros, me aleje de la forense que estaba llorando de rabia-Lanie,deja de hacerte esto,por los buenos recuerdos,basta- pobre estaba por aprender que a cada uno le toca cosechar aquello que ha sembrado,era una pagina olvidada.

Alexis y yo caminamos por los pasillos tomados de la mano,con nuestros dedos entrelazados ante las miradas curiosas de todos y no nos importo,la muy descarada se atrevio a preguntar si ¿Alguno tenia un problema con eso?,nadie dijo nada, y salimos del recinto con la sensacion de que todo era tal y como debia ser.

Toda la tarde batalle para mantenerla ocupada,al dia siguiente,seria su cumpleaños y entre todos habiamos organizado una fiesta,para que al sonar el primer minuto del jueves,estuviera rodeada de la gente que mas la apreciaba;incluso Kate trato de arrastrar a Meredith para la fiesta,pero no funciono; y curiosa como era distraerla era toda una final termino discutiendo conmigo una docena de casos para mi investigacion,y bastante malhumorada accedio al supuesto"secuestro de belleza" que las chicas improvisaron y desaparecio por el resto de la tarde noche.

No volvi a verla hasta que estuvimos dentro del "Old Haund", medio lleno de nuestros conocidos y compañeros tanto de la universidad como del trabajo,cuando ella entro, la traian vendada.y con unos audifonos puestos,para que no se diera cuenta,poco a poco se fue haciendo el silencio, y despues todos empezaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz,la luz de sus ojos y su enorme sonrisa fueron un regalo para todos,luego empezaron a pasar los tragos, y comenzaron los chistes,ver a jovenes y adultos conviviendo juntos fue una delicia,paso poco tiempo antes de que el primer borracho la hiciera de entretenimiento...Eli ebrio era un agasajo,hasta nos hizo strip tease, y por fin averiguamos de quien eran los calzones del Capitan America que encontramos debajo del sillon,Sara se lo llevo segundos antes de que empezara a cantar,y lo trataba como si no fuera la primera vez que eso pasara...

A eso de las dos de la mañana,prendieron la maqunita del karaoke, y aquello se convirtio en una serenata,de los que se quedaron,no hubo uno que no cantara, desde baladas hasta rancheras, sono de todo, en el bloque romantico, Jim nos sorprendio a todos, cantando bastante bien una balada viejisima de Alvaro Davila llamada "Brujeria",algunos sabiamos por que la cantaba, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto... Yo cante de nuevo aquella cancion de Rio Roma, tan importante para nuestra relacion, y las lagrimas de felicidad en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba fueron lo que me dio fuerza para seguir cantando unas cuantas baladas minutos despues,Kate saco una guitarra de la parte baja de la barra,e hizo algo que nos sorprendio,comenzo a cantar...y lo hacia bastante bien.

Por momentos creimos que la velada estaba llegando a su fn, y asi era, pero faltaba aun la ultima sorpresa,y curiosamente, fue de parte de la festejada: sin darnos cuenta, estuvo de pronto guitarra en mano, sentada en el centro del escenario, mirandonos nerviosa,se aclaro la garganta y dijo mirandome fijamente :"Para ti"

"**La vida va de prisa,pero hoy me he detenido a respirar,y a pensar en todas esas cosas que a veces no sabemos valorar...**

**Ven mirame a los ojos,ya se que este es un dia muy normal,pero toma de mi mano escucha,y vas a ver que puedo hacerlo especial...**

**Confieso que tuve una pesadilla, soñe que te perdia,y no quiero que pase otro dia sin que sepas lo que hay dentro de mi piel.."**

Verla ahi,desnudando su alma, haciendo algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer,frente a nuestros pocos amigos, me dejo sin aliento...

**"Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije,que creo que las tienes que saber,por ejemplo:**

**Me llenas el alma,pues como tu no hay nadie para acariciarme,enamorarme,para besarme,para tocarme...Como tu no hay nadie ,escuchame...**

**Hay cosas que nunca te dije,por ejemplo:que tu amor me hace bien, haces que quiera ser mejor persona,si preguntan por mi gran amor siempre digo tu nombre...**

**Y tienes que saber, que ya te amo como nunca jamas imagine..."**

Yo no paraba de preguntarme ¿por que hacia esto?,ella era la que debia de recibir sorpresas, no yo...

**"Te digo lo que siento desde lo mas profundo de mi ser...lo mio no son las palabras, eso ya lo sabes, pero lo intente...**

**Confieso que tuve una pesadilla..."**

Al terminar la cancion, seguia mirandome fijamente, y yo estaba perdido en sus hermosos ojos,deseando que bajara para poder besarla y demostrarle un poco del gran amor que sentia por ella...

Y al igual que los dias anteriores, poco me importo si habia alguien conocido al lado nuestro...

Esta era su noche, y si ella deseaba besarme hasta quedar sin aliento...eso era excatamente lo que iba a suceder...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como se daran cuenta, poco a poco nos acercamos al final de esta historia,asi que: Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25 Amanecer. (Alexis POV).

El camino hasta llegar al departamento,despues de habernos besado por un largo rato detras de las cortinas en el bar,se nos hizo eterno... El trayecto en el taxi,otro tanto,apenas estuvimos del otro lado de la puerta y las cosas se salieron de control,llevados por la necesidad,el hambre el deseo cedimos a la pasión,sin tener en cuenta nada que no fueramos nosotros mismos.

El hecho de sentir sus manos recorriendo cada espacio de mi piel,sus labios en mi cuello,y el movimiento rítmico de su pecho desnudo contra el mío por lo agitada de su respiración,eran algo sin lo cual yo ya no podía vivir,me había convertido en una adicta a su piel,a su aroma, a sus besos, y con cada momento cerca sentía que lo amaba mucho màs que antes,si eso era posible.

Sería capaz de vivir todas y cada una de las experiencias de mi vida,solo por estar en este momento entre sus brazos,la convivencia había hecho que fueramos unos expertos en lo que a este tema se trataba,sabíamos exactamente que hacer para enloquecer al otro,como y donde tocar para obtener el resultado deseado,algunas veces necesitabamos toda la noche para averiguarlo,otras, como hoy, nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión,por la urgencia de sentir nuestras pieles una contra la otra.

Terminamos exhaustos y agitados en el sillón de la entrada,luchando por recobrar el ritmo de la respiración,abrazados,con nuestros cuerpos aún unidos,y si querer movernos,pero sabíamos que había que hacerlo,si los chicos llegaban,no iba a ser nada lindo que nos encontraran ahi,desnudos y con cara de culpabilidad...muy en el fondo me preguntaba ¿ si en una situación parecida a esta,la ropa interior de Eli termino en este mismo sillón? Sin poder evitarlo,me reí,lo que atrajo la atención de Javier.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, me acordé de Eli- dije levantándome lentamente

-¿Tanto te gustó su bailecito?-preguntó impidiendo que me fuera.

-Sí, claro-dije dandole un golpe en el pecho- mejor nos vamos adentro,no quiero que nos vean- supliqué,recogiendo las pocas prendas que estaban a mi gruñó malhumorado,pero aceptó, y avanzó a la habitación con un guiño travieso en su mirada,mostrando toda su gloriosa desnudez.-Mira, y te burlaste de Eli-dije sosteniendo una prenda verde entre los dedos-Si te vieran,tan grandote y con tus calzones de linterna verde- en respuesta,una almohada paso muy cerca de mi cabeza, y me reí a carcajadas.

Cuando me reuní con el en nuestra cama,me miró extasiado,recorriendome el cuerpo entero dejando a su paso mil sensaciones,salvajes y ardientes,encendiendome cada una de las células,dejandome convertida en fuego líquido, lista para una explosiva combustión,pero contrario a lo que yo esperaba se quedo ahí,quieto y hasta que yo me acerqué a el reaccionó,tomando mi mano con dulzura,besando mi palma...suspiré besandolo lentamente,hasta obtener una respuesta mas o menos convincente de su parte,torturándome con esa desesperante calma.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada,es solo que estoy asombrado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por tí,cuando creo que he logrado conocerte,siempe hay algo que me sorprende en tí-

-¿En serio?-

-Como hoy, por ejemplo,cantaste-yo incliné la cabeza avergonzada y al moverme,abraze una de mis piernas,escondiendo la cara por completo-Oye,no pongas esa carita,mi amor-dijo tocandome con dulzura-Me fascinó que cantaras,que me cantaras- yo sonreí

-¿De verdad?-

-Si,mucho,nunca dejes de sorprenderme, nunca pierdas esa capacidad,no importa lo que pase,no te pierdas- yo me negué aceptando su petición- Te amo-

-Lo sé- murmuré-También te amo- ambos nos miramos por unos segundos,y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo,abrazándome con fuerza,para después besarme nuevamente,hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Yo misma me sorprendi ante el hecho de que despues de tanto,tiempo, aún quedara un espacio de mi cuerpo que no estuviera afectado por sus caricias,pero esta vez todo era diferente,casi podía jurar que la conexión entre nosotros iba mas allá de nuestros corazones,de nuestras almas, mas allá de nuestros cuerpos... y era una sensación abrumadora,tanto que casi me hacía suplicarle que no me soltara nunca...

-Eres mi luz,Alexis,eres mi luz,mi vida entera-

-Quedate conmigo siempre- supliqué

-Para siempre- murmuró besándome,antes de enterrarse en mi cuerpo,casi tanto como en mi corazón,y yo me aferré a el,como si en ello se me fuera la vida entera...

El amanecer nos encontró entrelazados,como tantas otras veces,saciados y al mismo tiempo hambrientos uno del otro,este era definitivamente mi mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo,sonreí,y sin poder evitar la sensación de algo oscuro acercándose a mí,abrazé a Javier,como si con eso,el dolor y el miedo se alejaran...el decía que yo era su luz,pero en realidad, el era la mía,por y para siempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo de quiebre. (Javier POV)

Había pasado una semana mas,justo antes de comenzar las clases,y era increíble el hecho de saber que me graduaría justo al terminar ese semestre,era la primer cosa en años que terminaría, y todo gracias a Alexis y a pesar de ser algo tan emocionante para mi,no paraba de pensar en todo lo que nos esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Si bien la mayoría de nuestros conocidos aceptaban nuestra relación,nos preocupaban aquellos que de seguro no lo harían,en la cabeza de esa lista estaban tanto mi suegro,experto en asesinatos,como exnovia resentida y mi exmejor amigo celoso.

Ese fin de semana,Alexis se había ido a la casa de la playa,con su familia completa,dejándome solo,había lágrimas en sus ojos al marcharse,pero la convencí de irse,merecia festejar sus 20 años al lado de lo suyos,nosotros ya habíamos tenido nuestra propia celebración privada,apenas se fue, yo decidí hacer un poco de limpieza antes de presentarme en la comisaría,era sorprendente la cantidad de basura que se puede guardar,y aún mas si se trata de mí.

Minutos después,recibí una llamada de Sara,diciendo que tenía que evitar aparecer por mi viejo departamento sin importar nada,Gates había ordenado que me presentara en lo de Jim y que no saliera de ahí hasta que me lo permitieran y que debía hacerlo í extrañado,y al llegar,ya me esperaban ahí Eli y Sara,estaban revisando unos vídeos en la computadora.

-Tienes que ver esto- dijo ella nerviosa señalando la pantalla,en ella aparecían Ryan y Lanie,discutiendo en voz baja,haciendo planes,parecían sin importancia,hasta que mencionaron a los servicios í si que me llene de miedo-Cuando lo vimos, no lo podíamos creer,esta captura es de hace mas de dos meses,una semana antes de las primeras llamadas,este se lo encontró de casualidad-dijo señalando a Eli-cuando tu nombre y el de Lexi salio entre sus pláticas entonces si le puso mas atención al asunto-

-Cambiamos de lugar las cámaras e instalamos unas cuantas mas-terció el joven-no era el principal propósito pero sirvio de mucho-

-Los vigilamos por semanas,asi supimos sus planes,ellos aún no se dan cuenta de eso,-

-¿Para que pusieron las cámaras?-

-Un proyecto de análisis de comportamiento- contesto Eli

-Si,claro- dije

-Lo del proyecto es cierto,pero una apuesta fue el incentivo principal-

-Sara,¿Tu apostando?,de este lo creo,pero tu,me asombras-

-No le digas a Victoria- la expresión en sus caras era comiquísima y asenti-Javi,estan planeando algo grande y malvado-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-Evitar que yo vaya a la cárcel-

-Principalmente- contestaron al unísono

Mas tarde ví otra captura diferente,esta vez hablaban acerca del como decirle a Castle,y por la ropa que ambos tenían puesta,había pasado el día anterior al cumpleaños de Alexis,para mi suerte,era imposible que se enterara en estos dí conociendolos no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera,sin saber como, la plática fue a parar de nuevo a la famosa apuesta,querían saber que hacian todos mientras nadie los miraba,con quien,y cada cuanto...vaya que se encontraron muchas sorpresas,los lugares mas socorridos,eran los lockers,el closet de la limpieza en homicidios,la parte de atras de la máquina de los refrescos y los tinacos en la azotea,trague saliva nervioso, y ambos me miraron atacados de la risa...luego al recordarles que les hizo falta un lugar,la sala de evidencias,se quedaron callados y recuperaron la compostura,habían captado a la mitad de la comisaría en esos videos,no me sorprendí al ver salir a Kate y Richard varias veces de ese closet, pero hubo unos que si me dejaron sin aliento,jamás hubiera pensado que el serio forense,fuera un adorador del espacio entre los tinacos...y por mi propia sanidad mental,preferí no averiguar quien era su acompañante...segundos después un par de conocidos,emergieron de la puerta acomodandose la ropa con minutos de diferencia...los tres reimos con ganas,sabiendo que habiamos ganado una apuesta entre nosotros mismos.

Tiempo después llegaron Victoria y Jim, con caras preocupadas,y al entrar fueron directo al grano,lo mas probable era que Lanie fuera quien presentara la queja ante servicios sociales,y que el detective actuara como su testigo,lo menos que me esperaba eran unos buenos años tras las rejas,la pérdida de mi placa y una baja deshonrosa del ejé que de verdad me preocupaba era la reacción de Lex,había varias formas legales para escapar de esto,todas ellas hábilmente sugeridas por el abogado,pero ninguna era algo que quisera hacer,además contaba con la agravante de que ella era aún menor de edad cuando comenzamos a salir,Jim prometio que estaria al pendiente de los juzgados y que me defendería cuando fuera necesario...sin poder evitarlo les pregunte por que lo hacian,para el abogado yo era como un hijo,y para la capitana,pues,se llevo un buen susto cuando paso lo de Lanie,y prometió que me ayudaria en todo lo que pudiera,cuando se dio cuenta que Alexis me animaba,decidio no meter las manos,por que no lo creyo conveniente,cuando peleamos estaba segura de que yo renunciaría,asi que me ofreció lo de la beca como una última salida,esperando que recapacitara y decidiera correctamente, cosa que hice,una de las tantas veces nos vio besándonos y decidio que si alguna vez teniamos problemas ella estaria ahi para apoyarnos,y si Castle y Beckett se atrevían a decir algo,les esperaba un buen sermón acerca de las cosas que se debían ocultar,desición que era totalmente apoyada por Jim...sorprendente...

Ambos,forense y detective fueron sometidos a una estricta vigilancia,al grado de no dejarlos solos ni un que dudabamos que funcionara,pero era un alivio saber que había tanta gente cubriéndonos la espalda,Lex aceptó gustosa la opción de emanciparse al momento en que la citación llegara,y estaba casi seguro que Jim ya había preparado los papeles,aún asi esperábamos que no fuera necesario...

Las clases comenzaron,y con ellas recuperamos la vieja rutina,los horarios y todo aquello que habíamos extrañado,lo difícil fue el aceptar a los nuevos profesores,unos ya los conocíamos,pero había unos que parecían salidos del mismo infierno,que ganas de arrestarlos por payasos,malhumorados y finalizar la semana,el rol de las cenas de estudio volvió a ser el mismo,lo que nos dió bastante tiempo libre fuera de la comisarí en tanto,regreso completamente a sus estudios,dedicando su tiempo completo a estos,también hizo mas frecuentes sus visitas a la casa de su padre,solo para sondear de manera permanente el terreno en el que estabamos parados.

Exactamente una semana de clases después,al regresar de mi turno, la encontré sentada en el sillón,seria y con marcas de haber estado llorando.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte nervioso

-No-dijo muy seria conteniendo los sollozos que le cortabanla voz-Kate escuchó que Lanie hablaba algo con un abogado-

-No tengas miedo,afrontaremos lo que venga,nada podrá separarnos- conteste acercándome a ella,la abraze fuerte y la besé en los labios,no me respondió-cree en mi,mi cielo, nada podrá separarnos-

-¿Estas seguro?-en ese momento,sus ojos parecían fríos,distantes,furiosos, y al mismo tiempo llenos de terror-¿Que va a pasar ahora?-

-¿Que es esto?- dije sin entender nada

-El final de nuestras preocupaciones- contesto mirandome furiosa,yo estaba aterrorizado,nunca la había visto actuar así,estaba seguro que ella veía el miedo en mi mirada.

-No entiendo-murmuré,y no mentía-¿Que esta pasando?-

-Yo tampoco entiendo,¿por que tenía que ser así?,¿por que ahora?-sollozo mirandome asustada.

-¿Que es?,amor,¿que es?-

-El fin, nuestro fin...-

No pude decir nada,simplemente me quedé ahí,mirandola llorar mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel que me entregaba,al verlo,las lágrimas también cayeron en mi rostro...

En el estaba el sello del ejército,y unas palabras que había deseado no volver a leer en toda mi vida...asignado al campamento 324,entrenamiento,búsqueda y rescate,Kabul,provincia de inmediato.

Unos minutos después estábamos los dos abrazados,sollozando,sin saber que nos deparaba el futuro... y lo que fuera,no iba a ser nada bueno...

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ ******************/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y compañia durante el tiempo que me tomo escribir esta historia,por sus consejos e ideas,por todos sus comentarios alentadores y sus jaladas de orejas,por cada una de las melodías,que hoy son recuerdos,les estare eternamente agradecida...

Nos leemos pronto!

Atte. Carmen :-)


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogo

Something unexpected.

Epílogo.

_If you stay or walk away,just one thing is true...I still love you..._

_Tomando tu mano,mientras caminamos por la playa,sonrio,no hay una sensacion mas hermosa que esta,o quiza la supere el recuerdo del sonido de unas patas corriendo detras de una pelota,seguidas por las carcajadas infantiles de mis hermanos pequeños,o las notas musicales salidas de una vieja guitarra,hoy herencia familiar,o tu voz,tarareando alguna melodía a la mitad de la noche,el tintinear de las placas de metal en tu cuello... una alegre visión del futuro...un futuro del cual nunca quiero despertar..._

**"La mayoría de los días Alexis Castle despertaba deseando que el día terminara con la misma rapidez con la que había comenzado,deseaba que el dolor se fuera,que la incertidumbre terminara,que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras su espalda fuera un sueño,que su permanente ausencia fuera todo menos una dolorosa realidad"**

Javier se fue ya hacía cuatro meses el día de hoy,y hacía un mes no sabia nada de el,y desde entonces todo se había convertido en una cadena de malas pasadas: problemas en la comisaría,por culpa de unos papeles "mágicamente" perdidos,que después fueron encontrados en el escritorio de Ryan,continuando con una protesta en la universidad,que derivó en una huelga de dos meses,mientras papá estaba de tour promocionando uno de sus libros, tanta tensión literalmente me puso enferma de angustia,pero la extraña y repentina enfermedad de Kate,seguida del rápido regreso del escritor a casa,me hicieron olvidarme del posible alcance de esos daños, luego otra visita de Meredith y un incidente desafortunado,que termino en una pelea casi a golpes con la detective,hizo que mi ex madre fuera expulsada tanto de la casa como de mi vida, no sin antes claro, ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a mi padre, y agregarle unos problemas mas.

Sin saber que lo peor estaba apenas por comenzar...

El destino quiso que mi padre estuviera presente en el momento incorrecto en el lugar menos indicado... y ha estado en el hospital desde entonces.

Durante los dos meses sin cambios,Kate y Nana me obligaron a seguir adelante, y de verdad no pudieron coludirse en mejor momento,asi que regrese a NY a retomar lo poco que me quedaba de vida,estando en este parque,donde vivimos tantas cosas en el pasado, me di cuenta de que no puedo rendirme.Aún quedan muchas promesas por cumplir,la playa que aún nos espera,los planes que nos faltan por lograr.

Hoy que todos creen que no volverás,yo me aferro ala esperanza de tu regreso, hoy mas que nunca se que no puedo rendirme,se que no debo rendirme,y mentras me abrazo sola, recuerdo que tu fuiste la luz que iluminó mi camino,tu eres mi luz y debo aferrarme a ella,por que tengo tu luz en mi y se que amaré tu recuerdo por aquí, estas conmigo.

Años atrás cuando perdi la fe, comenze a creer que el amor jamás tocaría a mi puerta,y te encontré, hoy,después de nuestra historia,tengo claro que no podemos escoger al amor, ni el momento para amar,ni el sitio, ni la edad y mucho menos a la persona...hoy después de amarte,no me arrrepiento de nada,viviría nuestra historia mil veces...

**La sensación del viento soplando entre los árboles evocando el pasado,el profundo deseo de regresar el tiempo,de tener la valentía suficiente para decir la verdad y el recuerdo del hombre que amaba leyéndole en voz baja,fueron el ultimo recuerdo al que se aferraría,antes de que a oscuridad y el dolor se la tragaran por completo.**

*************************?*************?*******?**** **?*****************

**The end,nos leemos en el futuro.**


End file.
